Streetlights & Silhouettes
by MasterChick
Summary: Their pasts haunted them no matter where they went. Burden by the nightmares they carried. For Gajeel and Levy, they weren't supposed to be together. Not when he bears the curse through his veins and centuries of turmoil in his bones. One kiss was all it took and he simply could not get her out of his mind. Modern Werewolf AU. NSFW. Lemons. Gajevy, Nalu, and BROTPS.
1. Chapter 1: Red Like Roses

Prologue

 _Fourteen Years Ago._

Cloaked in red.

Just like the story her grandfather would tell her before she went to bed. But, this wasn't any bedtime story or a silly little tales of Grimm that she read to her delight. Her colorful life of seven years had been tarnished with deepest shade of gray that not even the light could bring her back to her innocents. The color on her mother's cheeks were deathly white, blue hair darken with the clotting of dark red to black matted on the alley floor. Her beautiful white dress was ruined in the cape of her own blood.

And so was Levy.

Cloaked in blood.

"Mommy…?" Levy gurgled, trying to speak but nothing wanted to come out. Not even a breath as she stared at the woman in front of her. Once honey eyes were gone, blacken and lifeless. She reached for her face, hoping to stir her awake, but when she looked down at her gray hand, it was no longer gray.

Like warm paint, Red had covered them, caking her small hands in potent iron liquid.

Something inside of her wanted to scream, wanted to call for help, but she could not. Levy couldn't bring herself to it, and she didn't know why. Her only concern was the red on her hands, and not the two men and one woman who did this to her mother.

"We have to do it!" The woman with short brown hair snarled at the two of them. "She saw our faces! We have to do it!"

"Then, do it!" The older man yelled back at her. "It's your idea! You fucking do it!"

"I wasn't the one who killed her!" She growled back. "We were supposed to steal her money and that's it!"

"Fine!" The younger man with the bloody serrated knife took a step towards Levy. "I'll do it since you fuckers won't do it!" Levy still held her hands up, but her half-lidded eyes stared up at her killer. Blond? Brunette? Levy wasn't sure. Gray was color of his skin—hair—eyes. Red from his knife was all she could see.

"W-What—" Levy mumbled, but couldn't finish when the man held up his knife, bloody tip pointing down at her. She watched as the alluring red droplet became heavier and heavier, ready to fall on her cold forehead. She'd remember watching the rain droplets pool together on leaves, and when they get too heavy they'd fall. Levy closed her eyes and braced herself, imagining that single drop to be the last she'd ever touch rain.

"What the hell is—ack!?" Levy blinked her eyes open, but for only a moment before she flickered them shut from the fresh wave of hot liquid splashed against her face. She dared not to open them as screams from their captures were lain waste in the alley way. Like her mothers, no one heard them. No one bothered to look in their direction.

"Mommy!" She shrieked, pulling her drenched knees to her chest and she hugged them with her arms. She didn't want to open her eyes until she awoke from this nightmare. "Daddy!"

Silence.

Not a sound of heavy footsteps.

Nor their heartless banter.

Suddenly, a warm breeze smelling of iron and raw flesh overwhelmed her. The smell raised her head from her knees and two set of blood moon eyes peered back at her. A large beast—a wolf perhaps—thick fur dark as the shadows of streetlamps, eyes like the blood that plagued this alley, and white teeth like the garnet tarnished snow. The wolf stood in front of her, black nose twitching left and right, smelling her stench and her fear.

But, she was no longer afraid. The mangled bodies that killed her mother were lying in their own blood. The dog—wolf took care of them. And for some reason, the small child was thankful.

Levy held out her bloodied hand, but flinched when the black wolf stepped back, almost stepping on her mother. Her fingers drew back, then she moved her arm again, wanting to thank her savior. His muzzle briefly looked down at the woman's body, sniffing the silver necklace around her neck before his attention was at the seven year old Levy McGarden.

"My," She gulped. "W-What b-big eyes—" She gulped again. "—you have." Levy could feel his breath against her skin. He didn't pull away and neither did she. Her small hand grazed the fur and whiskers on his muzzle before something tore his focus away.

A wolf howling at the end of the alley.

Levy looked back at the midnight wolf, but he was no longer there. Her gaze returned to the end of the alley and there was the black wolf joining a beautiful pristine white wolf. Levy finally found her voice, wanting to call out to them. However, they both disappeared into silhouettes of the streetlights.

* * *

 **Streetlights and Silhouettes**

 **By: MasterChick aka KissedbyIron**

 **A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

 **Characters by Mashima Hiro**

 **A Modern Werewolf AU**

* * *

Chapter One: Red Like Roses

 _Fourteen Years Later: After the events in the alley_

"Really?" Levy placed her hands on her hips and eyed her friend wearing nothing but a scantily clad pirate uniform. "You have no idea who I am?" The long haired eye patch wearing woman took a swig of her vodka soda.

"You some super hero or something?" She hiccupped, clearly having too much to drink before the party even started. Cana, Levy's oldest and best friend, studied her outfit one more time, keeping her chocolate brown eyes on her ruby red bodice. Layers of white and pink lace petticoats covered her smooth thighs and knees, hot rod red shoes adorn her black stocking clad feet. Levy shifted slightly, revealing a set of garters on both of her thighs. Lastly, if the red ribbon and cloak didn't give it away, Levy was dressed up as, "—Scarlet Witch!" Cana answered.

"Little Red Riding Hood!" Levy playfully punched Cana on the arm. "Remember my favorite story?"

"Hell, Levy!" Cana hastily gulped down her drink, vodka spilling over her lips. "That's so long ago! You read so damn much it's hard to keep up with your favorites." Her chocolate brown eyes looked over Levy's shoulder and beamed a very thrilling smile. Before Levy could turn around to see what she was looking at, but Cana pulled her back and wrapped her arm around her. "I'm so happy to see you come out to the party! I thought for sure you weren't going to come…again."

Levy was early graduating college this coming December, and she finally have time to drive out to Magnolia to see her friend after entrapping herself in school work. Her hard work would pay off in the end as she would be able to do whatever she wanted, though finding a decent architectural job would be her only challenge. But, that would come later. Levy's concern at the moment was the suspicious tone and look Cana was giving her, like she had something up her sleeve. Or lack thereof.

"I know you've been busy with your internship and school," Cana walked, arm still slung around her, guiding her down the stairs to the heart of the party. People with plethora of costumes crowded around certain parts of the house. A drinking contest in the large dining room, dancing in the cleared out living room, one of Levy's friends, Jet, was impressing the scantily clad ladies with his bartending skills in the kitchen, and the loud talking amongst certain groups in the foyer and beyond. "—there's someone I want you to meet."

"Wait, what?" Levy was distracted by the loud pong game going on in the dining room.

"I said, there's someone I want you to meet!" Cana repeated herself. "He's a great guy."

"I bet he is," Levy swallowed the lump in her throat. She never liked it when Cana sets her up. "But, right now—"

"Here we go!" Cana snickered. "What's it going to be this time, huh? You can't say school—"

"Yes!" Levy laughed. "I still have to pass my classes. When I receive my diploma in December, then you can set me up whoever you want."

"That's what you say now." Cana gaffed, stopping at one of the tables full of drinks. "Y'think you can pull off a Natsu? Oh no! Both you and Natsu need to get laid—not together—Hahaha, that'll be weird. Both of you need to find someone to unkink the work out of you." She handed Levy a vodka gimlet and then pointed her finger to something behind her.

"What is it now?" Levy turned around to see three guys with jeans and a regular non-festive shirt, all three wearing different masks as their costumes.

"I'm not asking you to make a commitment." Cana's sexy sultry voice rumbled through her ear. "Just live a little and do something Little Red Riding Hood wouldn't do." She snickered low and raspy, snaking her arm around Levy's waist. "Show them that the Big Bad Wolf ain't the only thing bad in your story. How _bad_ do you want to be?"

"I don't." Levy pulled away, facing Cana. "I'm sorry, I am grateful you're doing what's best. Right now, I can't do it." She stepped back and took a sip of the potent sour liquid. "I'm going to find Jet."

"He's busy catching his own Riding Hood!" Cana called out. "Don't mess with the huntsman and find your own!" Levy rolled her eyes and decided to find Erza in this crowded house. If she remembered correctly, Erza said she was going to wear her red bunny suit. The same one she always wore every Halloween. With the vodka warm in her belly and her heavy red cloak, she was getting quite warm. All the bodies she passed looked at her as she maneuvered through the crowd. It was definitely going to be difficult to find her, so she pulled out her phone from a secret pouch in her skirts and tried calling her. Before she could do that, Levy noticed she texted her a while ago.

 _Jellal is in town. Sorry, Lev. I_ _'ll see you Monday. -Erza_

 _Tell Jellal I said Hello and have fun._ Levy sent a reply. She couldn't get mad at her. Erza hadn't seen her boyfriend since his deployment. She would just have to find her other friends to keep herself entertained.

Or keep drinking.

This wasn't like Levy to excessively drink with her friends. Maybe Cana was right? Maybe she should relax and treat herself with some company—a book in her hands most preferably, though a man would do. Levy down another mix shot with some old high school friends crowding around the kitchen island. The inevitable amount of questions kept pouring out of them as much as Jet making specialty strong drinks for them. The questions made her nervous, because she honestly didn't know how to answer them without looking like a loser.

Oh she was a loser.

She hadn't had a boyfriend for almost three years, and she was absorbed in her school work, internship, and second shift at the library had tied her down to boring life. Taking in the drinks made the nervousness of answering the question bearable, though she wouldn't be too confidence in her lies; parties at frat houses and pushing out crazy boy stories (which she pulled characters from books she'd read and made something up). Luckily for her, they were as drunk as she was and they didn't suspect any of her lies. However, Jet wasn't easily fooled.

"I think you have enough, Lev." Jet shook his head, looking at the damage he had done. Levy hiccupped and stared at him with glassy eyes. "You okay? Let me get you some water."

"I'm—fine—nah!" Levy snickered. "I just need some air."

"Let me come with you." Jet offered, walking around the island to help her off the high bar stool, but Levy easily stood up despite the heels.

"I need to be alone." She fought a nasty burp and pushed him aside. It felt like she was walking on jello with heels, though once she steadied herself, she was able to get a good ground as she walked toward the back door. Levy didn't want Jet to follow, knowing him all too well he would, so she had to make it believable that she could walk normally. One foot after the other; on the outside she looked fine, but the inside…

"Oh my god…" Levy mouthed to herself, planting her feet firmly with each step without looking like a complete idiot. "…why's the room—spinning?" She burped again, gladly no one heard that as she pushed through the double doors. The crisp autumn breeze greeted her warm face, waking her from her blurry daze. The air was smoky as a bon fire settled itself on one part of the dark wood and brick deck. A small intimate group stared at her as she waiver by the door. They said something to her, though she couldn't make out what they were telling her. She didn't like this. Not in control of her head.

Levy somehow made it down the stairs towards the garden path. Her cloak caught in a strong breeze, tugging against the nape of her neck. She pulled the hood over her head, hoping that would help it stay put. Her heels clicked against the rustic brick, marching down the path to a fancy gardening shed and fountain hidden among trimmed bush garden. On her trek, there was a man with long black hair tied back in a tight pony tail. A lit cigarette between his fingers as he rested his arm over his knee. He looked up, face clad in a small black mask, covering the skin around his eyes. The man caught her staring. Levy wanted to look away as if he was mistaken for her gawking, but the strange dark red eyes stirred something awfully nostalgic in her gut.

"Sorry…" Levy cleared her throat and she sped up her pace along the path. Once she disappeared behind the bush, Levy relaxed and breathed in the fresh air. No smoke…no more alcohol and no more noise. It was quiet, small wrought iron fountain trickling water from the top and the air peppered with pine scent from the manicured shrub wall. With every intake of breath, she regained her focus, sobering up nicely with the help of the tranquilness of her surroundings. Though one thing was bothering her. That man sitting on the stone bench along the path was someone she never met, but his dark garnet eyes was familiar. It might be her impaired imagination seeing things and the soft garden lighting playing shadows along his features.

"Did you see her wearing that sexy costume?" Levy jumped at the figure busting through the fountain garden. His cheap gray animal ears were on his disheveled blond hair and his tan nose was painted black to represent a beast of some sort. The red painted cheeks and his stumbling indicated he was indeed drunk. "Hey—let me call you back…" The man eyed her from head to toe, bringing a nervous chill down her spine. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, thanks." Levy was trying to figure out how to get away from him. He was blocking the only way out of the clearing. The shed looked locked and the only other solution was to go through him or the bushes.

"You are fine." Eyes drifted to her legs, licking his lips creepily while he pretends to unbuckle her garters with his mind. "Where are you from? I don't recognize you from around here."

"Nobody." Levy looked around her again, backing up against the bush. If she could get her shoes off… "No one you'd like to know."

"But, I do want to get to know you." He kept looking at her body, undressing her with his eyes, and slowly walking towards her. Her fingers begun to shake at her sides, gripping her petticoats to stop them. Levy felt light headed all of the sudden with the alcohol and disgusting stench of the man's cologne choking her. She wanted to run, wanted to flee back into the house where her friends were at. But, she couldn't move from her spot.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" He was arms length away from her and reached out to touch Levy on her alcohol flushed cheek. Levy's words to tell him to go away were lost in her dry throat. She waited for his touch.

She was trapped.

"What the—?" Levy opened her eyes, to see his hand hovering inches from her face, but held back by another hand, digging his nails into his forearm. "Dude, that fucking hurts!" Levy looked over to the man who was sitting on the bench along the path. His mask showcasing the blazing red eyes, like pools of lava filled with anger and rage. His jaw was clenched, barring teeth with a sinister growl escaping between teeth.

"You even think of laying a hand on her." His grip tightens around his arm, causing the man to wither to his knees.

"Dude! Okay! Dude! You gonna break my arm!" The man pleaded, eyes tearing up from the burning pain in his arm. Levy looked at the masked man. The muscles in his arms were taut and veins were showing itself upon the surface of his tanned skin. Teeth white and yet sharpen almost beast like—eyes like the blood moon—something coiled deep in Levy's belly. A sense of fear and heat washed over her at the sight of this stranger.

"E-Enough!" Levy shouted, trying to pry his hands from the man. The way he held him, Levy definitely thought he was really going to break the man's arm. "It's fine. Just let him go." The masked man looked at her, eyes still tense and blazing red eased his grip and let him go as she asked. The man scurried away calling him names that the masked man simply ignore. "Thank you…but you really didn't have to do that."

"Didn't have to?" He hissed at her. "Yer want me to stand by and watch?"

"No…No!" Levy barked. "You could easily just scare him off without touching him! Violence wasn't necessary! He was drunk—"

"Jaysus fucking christ!" He cursed. "Yer fine now! I'll leave you alone." He tsked and walked away, but Levy with the boldness of the alcohol flowing through her system, she grabbed his arm.

"Hey!" Levy shouted at him. "I'm not fine with—" Once she grabbed his arm, Gajeel turned around and pushed Levy hard against the fountain. She winced at the ache in the back of her calves when the iron painfully stung her skin. The coolness of the iron against them told Levy that her stockings were ripped. She looked back, the hem of her cape in the water, slowly absorbing the liquid through the fabric. If it wasn't for his tight grip on her arm, she'd had fallen into the fountain.

"Wad ya say, Shrimp?" He hissed again, this time inches from her face. The scent of menthol, tobacco and beer were strong on his lips along with his earthy smell. His breath was warm against her face, the hand on her arm burned her skin.

"What gives you the right to barge in here and grab me?" Levy seethed. "You have no right like that man who you injured!"

"He deserved it!"

"And you don't?" Levy eyed her arm and return her burning gaze to her savior. "What if someone else comes in here and did that to you?" He pulled her closer, gripping tighter around her forearm. She winced at the pain, but never lost her eye contact.

"I'd like to see 'hem try, Shrimp." He curled his lip, snarling at her like a beast. The accent threw her off. It almost sounded foreign and not from this time. "What yer gonna do about it? Little Red Riding 'ood with no 'untsman?" His common tongue slipped, exposing his true speech. Who was this man? If only she could bring her fingers to his mask— a growl left his lips, muscles in his jaw tighten at her other hand reaching for his mask, warning her of the consequences of her actions.

"And who says you're not my huntsman?" Levy rasped, staring into his furious eyes. "You did save me after all." His eyes soften just a bit, but still ferocious to scare anyone. Except for Levy. The alcohol was potent in her veins, still impairing her from her better judgment. And as of that moment, the closeness of her hero, the surprisingly pleasant scent of tobacco and the fire in his eyes branded her with burning desire in her belly. Lastly, the curiosity of his face beneath the mask. Just as desperately as she wanted to have a gander, she did not want to. A hollow feeling pooled in her gut. A part of her didn't want to know.

"I ain't no 'untsman." He said, gulping realize that her gaze were no longer scared of him.

"Then the Big. Bad—" She licked her lips. "—Wolf."

"You don't wanna start this," He warned, staring at her ruby lips. His jaw clenched tight at the sight of her lower lip claimed by her pearly teeth. "I ain't some'ne you'd mess with." For a brief moment, Levy remembered Cana's words about living it up once in a while. It wasn't her style, but right now…

"What big eyes you have…" Levy said to him, her manicured fingers grazing down his chiseled jawline. His adam's apple moved along his neck, swallowing his anxiousness. His eyes narrowed, wondered if she really dared to challenge the _beast_.

"The better to see with…" He dared to accept her challenge in the most ridiculous way possible. And Levy loved it. "…yer not afraid?"

"Should I be?" Levy sighed, eyes staring at him daringly. It'd take more than a snarl or two to scare her off. Especially after that fateful night, and somehow tonight felt like she was staring at the beast once again. His eyes were hesitant, lingering to mouth and her chest, contemplating on his options. Sure enough, just leaving her be was one of them.

She didn't want that.

Levy reached down, accidentally graze his chest. Back of her fingers brushed against his wrist and she grabbed his hand. The tips of fingers tingled at the contact of his rough hands, callused and stern—wanting hands like these to hold her.

"What big hands you have…" Levy's eyelashes fluttered to see his narrowed at her face. The air between became thin. Heat overwhelming them in the October chill, and yet they still remained as close as they could without falling into the void. And at the moment, they were at the precipice of their own lustful hell.

"…better to _touch_ you with." He moved his hand to her neck, brushing her jaw with back of his fingers before settling them at the curve, craning her head closer to his. "You stupid girl…" was the last thing he said before he lowered his lips to hers, igniting a spark that traveled throughout her body. A moan left her from the back of her throat and she simply sank into him, hands running along his muscular pectorals and feeling the ridges of his abdomen through his shirt. Her lips pulled away to suck in a sharp gasp at the harden muscle underneath, but he brought them back against his.

The grip around her arm relaxed and guided them around his neck. With one swift move, he picked her up, guiding her legs around his waist, and Levy squeaked when her feet were no longer on the ground. She wasn't sure where he was taking her, how he was taking her, but she didn't give a damn.

The pull in her stomach yearned for him to touch her more, peel away the layers she had on, and hoped that he dared not to remove his mask. Levy didn't want to know whose face lies behind it and sure as hell didn't want to know his name. The eyes were a haunting figures in her dreams and having them here staring back at her was something she never expect to want so…wantonly.

Her back hit hard against the outer walls of the gardening shed, bringing a delectable groan from her throat. His lips tasted her jaw, neck and grazed his teeth along tender skin, making his way down towards the edge of her bodice. Her chest swelled when sharpen teeth touched the sensitive curve of her breast, causing Levy to arch her back and her chest into his face.

"W-What big teeth you have—" Levy gasped, electricity flowing through her as his hand cupped her neck and red eyes glaring back at her.

"Better to taste you with…" He growled and claimed her lips. Rough hands glided up her flurry of skirts, holding tight at her soft thighs. Her tongue darted into his mouth, losing herself in his smoky taste. A groan left his mouth falling into his own madness as his kisses became more hungry, touches more demanding. Levy felt her pressed harder against the wall, sliding down until his hips grounded against the wet apex of her thighs. Something hard and frighteningly foreign pressed through her lace panties, sending a new ache of pleasure through her being. The way he moved his hips—his tongue playing a primal tango against hers—Levy was getting close to losing herself.

"Oh my—god." Levy rolled her hips, trusting the mysteries man's hold on her. Her head leaned back against wall, staring at the frustration in his eyes, the burn that branded down to her core, and the need to see his entire face contort to her whims. All it took was a flick of her dainty fingers to reveal the truth.

 _No._

Not tonight. Nor tomorrow.

For once in her life she needed to do something daring and forbidden. Ever since that night in the alley, she always lived a comfortable and safe life where she always thought of everything through before doing anything. That was how her mind work with logical thinking and not fall into temptation. Levy asked herself if she could have this one night not to be herself.

He breathed hard, biting her swollen lips, fingers digging into her hips, and his groin hard and prominent between her legs. Levy shivered, a soft little gasp of surrender crossing her lips, and he smiled wickedly. Levy reached for his collar, hastily unbuttoning the black pearl buttons on his shirt just enough to expose smooth and toned muscle underneath. He tightens at the contact, pectorals rising and falling with every intake of breath. Her hands moved to his shoulders, pushing the cloth to expose more of his tan skin in the moonlight. Thousands of acres of flesh waiting to be touched, and it overwhelmed him, quivering in her touch, rewarding her with greedy and hungry touches of his own. His hand traveled to the edge of her stifling bodice, toying with the strings that kept her heaving chest from escaping. Levy wanted so much for him to hold her, running a callused thumb over her aching nipple, but instead his hand left her breast and made way towards her garters, unbuckling them with skilled fashion.

Levy's eyes met his, noticing the wicked curl of his lip as his fingers danced along the edge of her panties. A flood of heat washed over her, burning in her cheeks and her mouth let out a soft cry when one finger slipped through the hem, gliding along her wet folds. His eyes fluttered shut and placed his forehead against hers, hearing her breath turned ragged, feeling her squirm from his simple touches. Her cries were soon muffled by a deep kiss, moaning against his tongue. She pulled him closer, tightening his hold around his shoulders and slowly rolled her hips against his relentless digit.

"Please…" She beckoned, eyes fluttering from the heat pooling deep in her stomach. "…take me." Levy mewled with swollen red lips. He clenched his jaw, throat vibrated a feral growl, and he complied with her demands. He hooked her panties to the side, fabric straining enough to break and with one finger he slid inside of her.

"Fuck," He cursed, pulling back a little and delving back in to her. An illicit moan escaped both of them and Levy squirmed with each delicious intrusion, pulsating waves upon waves of electrifying through her. She never felt anything quite like this. His other hand touched her breast, cupping it through the fabric. His gaze fluttered to the long silver chain around her neck and delving between the well of her chest. Levy brought her fingers under his chin, forcing him to look at her. With that, Gajeel slipped another finger inside of her wetness, fingers dripping in her juices. Her golden orbs rolled back and her head reeled, exposing her neck to him. His lips sucked on her delicate skin, bringing out more cries from her hoarse throat. The masked man ran his fingers along the silver necklace and pulled it out of her cleavage, revealing the diamond shaped pendant with a symbol that caught him dead in his tracks.

Levy was so close. So damn close to the edge and there was so much more she wanted, but suddenly he pulled away. Newly stretched walls clenching at nothing.

"W-What's wrong?" Levy's legs were wobbly. She held on to the wall for support. Her eyes studied the man's face, confused and dumbfounded, staring at her as if she was the monster. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I have to go." He growled and turned away, but Levy grabbed his arm.

"What is wrong?" Her voice cracked, anger and disappointment bubbling in her throat. "I'm sorry—"

"We shouldn't 'ave done this." His voice stern and clear, but his eyes were lying to her. "Sorry." Narrowed eyes and the clench of his jaw gave way to his lies. He yanked his arm from her hold and marched out and into the garden path. Levy pushed herself off the wall and stumbled to follow him, but once she reached the path, he was no longer there. Her eyes searched for him beyond the garden but he was no longer there.

Despite the fleeting heat of the moment with a total stranger, Levy somewhat felt like her heart was ripped out of her and taken by him. A stranger she had fallen for by the way he looked at her. The way his smoldering red eyes burned through her, branding her soul without the need to touch her. Not even a minute and the brand ran cold, skin prickled with gooseflesh. She'd dream of him, knowing that would be the only time she'd meet him again.

Little did Levy knew that fate would draw their passions far sooner and at the least likely of places.

They would, indeed, meet again.

 **A/N: For Gajevy Love Fest 2015**


	2. Chapter 2: Black Like Roses

**A/N: Oh my god! I want to thank you guys for your support and response to this unbelievably daring fanfic. The first chapter was indeed a steamy start, but now let's establish some story and characters. This chapter is much tamer than the first, though for good reason. We'll have plenty angst and steam in future chapters! So please! Read, share and most definitely review! Also, check out Rboz on Tumblr, where her Werewolf AU inspired this fic. It sparked an old favorite Grimm Tale of mine and even some Norse Mythology! I hope you guys stay with me with this one. It's going to be one wild ride!**

 **Note: BROTPs featured will be Natsu/Levy and Gajeel/Lucy respectively and of course the corresponding pairing for each character accordingly (Gajevy and Nalu).**

* * *

Chapter Two: Black Like Roses

 _Two and half months after the Halloween Party._

" _Football post-season has come to a close and with the Super Bowl around the corner, the Pro Bowl—"_ The radio hummed clearly out of Gajeel's computer speakers as he typed away on his keyboard. Contact clad eyes wondered the screen, speed reading and correcting legal contracts before sending it back to their corporate lawyer. It was tedious task to say the least, but it was different from the work he was used to. A break from the construction and metal work world, dived into the pencil pushing lifestyle. Rewarding in its own right, though at times it was a pain in the ass to deal with all the paper work.

And the constant jabber from his officemates.

"Yeah, babe!" A man from two cubicles over chatted loudly to his current girlfriend about his new car. He could hear the uninterested tone in her voice through his headset. "I'll take you on a ride that you'll never forget." Gajeel rolled his eyes and focused on the radio. Although the radio was loud enough for the neighboring cubicles, Gajeel couldn't push pass the terrible country music blaring into the ears of the woman in the cubicle on his left. Her high powered, noise canceling headphones simply wasn't enough for her ears.

 _Beep! Beep!_

A text message pulled his eyes away from the screen. Fingers tapped at his cell phone and read the message from the only person who texts him.

 _Lunch?_

He ignored it as usual.

Gajeel tried to ignore many things. When he was out on the field, the sound of construction machines, cars whizzing by and the glorious smell of steel pounding into dirt and concrete would distract Gajeel from the nonsense of gossip and disgusting overly used perfumes. This office, this building, was all compacted in limited space. His sensitive senses could hear every single stupid conversation and smell overpriced cologne. The liars and cheaters—Gajeel could tell so easily by the sudden jump in heart rate—no cologne or perfume could hide them from the truth. Luckily for them, Gajeel didn't care for it. Only how to block the nonsense.

Baseball. It was the only thing that'd keep his mind sane. Plus the centuries upon centuries of patience.

Sadly, it wasn't baseball season yet.

"The firm is doing some remodeling and the architectural floor isn't ready yet—" The snappy and irritating voice of the firm's secretary made an appearance to the overcrowded atmosphere along with her overbearing vanilla perform.

Just like Bunny Girl.

 _Beep! Beep!_

He grumbled at his phone. Gajeel didn't even bother reading the message, but instead flipped the all too convenient switch from ringer to vibrate. Then, his momentary calm was short lived as the same smell came closer. It dawned on Gajeel that it could possibly be Lucy visiting him at his work, though the likeliness of that couldn't be true. Lucy knew better than to visit him during daylight.

"This is originally the engineering floor and since your field collaborates with the engineers, the architects—" It was her again, the annoying know it all who didn't know anything at all. "—temporarily staying with the engineers." Her voice arrived in his row of cubicles. Fresh meat hidden behind the disgusting synthetic vanilla. He cringed his nose, fitting the mix of it with honeysuckle.

 _Honeysuckle?_

"I see." The new voice snapped her lips with freshly glossed strawberry. Honeysuckle…strawberry…all mix into an old memory of red silk and sunflower eyes. It started to creep over the vanilla, his scent focused too closely to the stranger's scent; nervous and excited about her new life. "Do you know where—?"

"Here is your cubicle!" She ignored her question and paused to point out the vacant space just behind Gajeel. "After you settle in, line and sharpen the models and vector them before the meeting tomorrow. If you have any questions about the project, you can ask the boss after your shift. He'd like a word with you before you leave." A sound left the woman throat, wanting to ask her questions though her guide was already gone before she could ask. Gajeel didn't want to believe and yet curious to know if the woman across his office was the same. It had to be. Her scent, the sound of her breathless sigh only this time it was in frustration instead of pleasure—his mind raced to that night where he came so close to having her not realizing who she really was.

He should have known better. That night Gajeel couldn't get her out of his mind. That kiss. Her taste had branded his lips—her scent stirred the beast within. Years…centuries even had given him time to control his primal emotions and learned to be a productive member of society. And one kiss had tarnished that discipline.

* * *

The dismal empty space only made Levy dread her new job. Everything she'd envisioned for her first job was only a fool's dream. A rickety cheap plastic office chair tucked under a dented metal desk offering only one drawer on the left side of it. The computer was provided by the company, though the model was out dated and even second hand used. She wondered if her new Wacom tablet she acquired as a graduation from her grandfather would work with such an older model.

"It's a start." She exhaled and started to unpack her things from her cardboard box. The long morning of orientation and filling paperwork took a toll on her body. She was ready to go home, but sadly enough six hours remained. Levy stared at her metallic ruby thermos. Empty from the thrilling nerves from this morning, scolding liquid was what she needed and right now she didn't know where the break room was. If only her guide had given her a chance to ask instead of running back to the architecture head's side.

" _Both teams are veterans of the Super Bowl."_ A radio stream caught her ears. _"Even with the Deflategate controversy from last years game, the Patriots still have a shot in retaining their title. If—IF—Brady doesn't do anything foolish like previous seasons."_

Levy looked at the cubicle behind her, seeing a man in a white shirt and hair black as night bound in a low ponytail typing away at his keyboard, listening to a live stream of _Sportscenter_. The sight of his hair raised a sense of nostalgia to a time where she dared go beyond her comfort zone. That was months ago, and it needed to go away.

She quickly looked at the other cubicles around her; one man was talking very loud into his headset, purposely doing so to show off his disgusting love life to everyone, and a woman in large headphones was bobbing her head to music. The others were simply minding their own with multitasking of their social lives and work. Except for the man across from her.

"Um, excuse me?" Levy softly knocked against one of the walls. The man didn't turn around nor stopped his work. She knew he was listening by how he straightens his back like an animal on alert. "I'm sorry to disturb you. I'm new and I have no idea where the break room is…" She paused, chuckling embarrassingly, though the man didn't budge. Levy puffed her cheeks and continued anyway, "…can you please tell me where it is?" Levy waited a few beats before the man before her stopped typing. Instead of turning around and telling her, he raised his arms, shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and pointed a slight left, northeast from where she stood.

"Thanks," Levy pouted and walked away from his cubicle. With her thermos in hand, Levy marched down her row and followed the wall leading to the break room, passing by closed offices with glass windows as one of the walls. She dared not to look in, though it would be difficult with the ivory horizontal blinds hiding whatever higher tiers of success were hiding.

Finally, a room without blinds nor a door. The break room was standard with all the essentials for a company who needed carbs and caffeine to get anything done. And Levy was relieved to be alone. No one was in there to see the new girl completely slump forward as she waited for the slow coffee maker make a fresh pot of brew. It was an opportunity to hear a familiar voice.

"Hey, Levy!" Jet's voice cheered on the other line. "How's the first day?" She quickly looked over her shoulder for anyone. Still alone.

"G-Good," Levy forced a chuckle. "It's good. Lots of paperwork and all—" She was failing at hiding the truth. If anyone knew how she truly felt, it was Jet and Droy.

"You can stop being Ms. McGarden for a second and be the Levy I know." Jet reassured her with a laugh of his own. "Tell me what's up?"

 _Lots of things. Paperwork. No friends or anybody I know at the company. The way everyone was treating me_ _…_

Her heart felt heavy in her chest, aching for some sort of familiarity. She wasn't getting any of that here and it only weighed her down. Levy was already short enough as it is, she didn't need to feel like she was an insignificant worker ant.

"It's a bit overwhelming." Levy sighed, focusing on the coffee drip into the pot, and not the pressure slowly building behind her eyes. The aroma was strong and her throat itched for the searing hot liquid to sooth it and her nerves. "It's a lot different from the previous firm."

"They treated you like an intern."

"I _was_ an intern."

"And now you are an architect!" Jet said to her. "Look, it'll take time to get used to things, but you'll make it through. You always do. You'll see! Besides, Natsu is in Crocus with you. That SOB would never pass up an opportunity like this."

"Right," Levy sighed, drawing circles on the counter with the tips of her finger. He was right. She needed to get away from her old life and make something of herself. That was her goal when she decided to early graduate. "After I settle in, you and Droy have to come and visit for a week. Promise me?"

"You know it, Levy." She could see him nod at her with a wink and thumbs up. Even over the phone he was such an animated talker. "I have to get back to it. Be yourself, Levy and everything will be fine. I promise you. Oh and don't forget! Weather and sports! Great conversation starters and your knack for player stats will get someone to talk to you!"

"I'll take your word for it." Levy sighed once again. "Give my love to Droy and the ladies."

"You got it." Jet replied. "Tell Natsu to go to hell."

"You bet." Levy hung up and prepared her coffee into her thermos. If there was some sort of familiarity she could find in her first job, it was the solace in coffee. Weak or strong, black or with sugar, no matter how she took her coffee, it always soothes her soul and often times fuels it.

"I can do this." Levy whispered to herself, twisting the lid tightly and snapping the mouth guard shut. She remembered the long haired man listening to the sports radio, hoping that maybe she'd be able to start with him. With all things familiar, there was something strange about him. His broad shoulders, long ravenous hair, though tied loosely at the base of his skull; it wasn't much to go on but if only she could see his eyes, maybe, just maybe he could be that man. He wore a mask that night and she was slightly impaired—however Levy would never ever forget the pair of blood moon eyes.

 _Snap out of it!_ Levy shook her head and turned towards the door, suddenly stopped by a surprisingly tall figure standing between the thresholds. The fluorescent lighting bouncing off the metallic studs on his face, alarmingly placed along each side of the bridge of his nose, the swell of his chin and if the tightness of her face didn't give way of how painful his brow piercings looked, three on each side replacing the hair on his furrowed brow. For some reason, Levy tried to remember if the stranger from that night had any of those piercings. She couldn't recall.

"Sorry," Levy blushed. "I—Coffee—" She stammered and finally took a deep breath, frantically trying to not stare at his studded face. "I'm going back to my cubicle." She caught glimpse of his eyes. Dark brown, almost black from the shadow of his deep set eyes. Even with the piercings he was a good looking man. That's if he ever smiled.

He ignored her as he walked with hands deep inside his khaki pants and towards the vending machine, jingling change into the slot for his treat. Levy studied him one last time before she hurried back to her cubicle, finally finding some solace in her new and awfully plain office. She'd try to socialize the rest of the week, but for now she had some work to do.

* * *

"He sounds like an idiot." He rubbed his wild strawberry pink hair, scratching his scalp vigorously with his hands. "You shoulda kicked his ass for giving you that dumb look!" Just like Jet and the others back in Magnolia, Natsu was Levy's childhood friend. Charismatic, strong and often times smart, though most times he acted like a complete moron. A raging fireball always looking for trouble and looking for an adventure; Levy's influence no doubt with the many stories she would read to them since they were in grade school. Even through high school, Levy would read to Natsu as he wasn't a fan of reading their homework, but he was a very good listener.

"Oh that'll make a good first impression." Levy laughed, handing him a book from the Green Architecture shelf. She walked, heels clicking against the tile floor and Natsu's boots following suit. "Let's start a fight by punching the most threatening looking individual in the office." She said to him with much sarcasm as her energy could muster.

"Then, I'll kick his ass!" He slipped the book under his arm and cracked his knuckles, snickering devilishly at the idea of a challenge. "I bet everyone in your office hates him."

"I don't know," walking down the mythology section, and skimming her eyes carefully at the topics listed on the shelf, "no one really interacts with anyone. Everyone keeps to themselves…"

"I'll go over there and kick his ass anyway!" Natsu said, still offering his services to his dear friend. "I don't work there…they don't know me."

"You should apply for their contracting jobs." Levy gave an offer of her own, even though Natsu didn't like receiving help from others, no matter how well he knew them. Levy was no exception.

"Whatevs! I like my job!" Natsu pouted. "Play with fire all day."

"Whatever you want." Levy shrugged her shoulders and stopped in front of Northeastern Asian Mythology shelf. "I bet they have welders in their department."

"Yeah, yeah," Natsu sighed. "You ready to go? I'm starving!" Levy smiled and skimmed her fingers over the bindings of the books, eyes read closely at their titles, hoping to find something that was remotely interesting. Also, something she hadn't read yet.

"Err," A woman's voice caught her ear. "I'm sorry, sir. I have to decline your offer. Flattered, to be sure, but I have to kindly decline." Levy looked over to her left, seeing the platinum blond speak to a man from behind the register at the cafe. Her lavender blouse clung to her curvy chest, a few buttons undone to reveal a beautifully smooth neckline and a black camisole. From the attire of the other employees and hers, she probably was one of the managers of the bookstore.

"C'mon," The man swooned, eyes not even looking at her face. "Dinner and a movie at my place? You can check out my books?" Levy's nose twitched at the amount of disappointment she had for men. Fueled by irritation and frustration from her day, Levy wanted to help the woman from her predicament.

"Hey," Natsu already beat her to it. Levy quickly looked behind her to confirm that he wasn't still behind her and returned her gaze towards the cafe register. "You ready to go?" He said to the blond woman, who stared at him confusingly. Her dark brown eyes looked him over before settling it back to the other man.

"Yeah," She cleared her throat. "Just have to give him his change." She handed him the money and receipt and pressed a few buttons on the register. "Leo! I'm going on break!" She said to the man coming out from the back. The man who asked her out looked at Natsu, judging him from head to toe and Natsu in return smirked back at him. His grin was very mischievous and Levy couldn't help but laugh at her very bold and yet smooth friend. The man walked away with his coffee in his hand, cursing against the lip of the paper cup.

"Thanks for that," The woman held her hand out and over the counter. "I'm Lucy."

"I see that," Natsu pointed at her name tag. "Natsu." He pointed his thumb against his chest and reached out to accept her handshake.

"Natsu," The woman named Lucy said for the first time. "It's nice to meet you." He leaned against the counter, creating small talk between his new friend. Natsu didn't ask her out nor ask if she had any plans later. He just talked to her (talked about coffee and food mostly). He was always like that, always accepting others so easily, and yet accepting fights willy nilly. Levy could only wish to befriend people so quickly. It wasn't that she didn't like to get to know people or keep a conversation going, she could easily do that with her friends; but to start a conversation with people she didn't know was something she had a hard time doing.

He didn't chat for long. He said his goodbyes and both he and Levy headed to a Chinese restaurant across the street. They both continued on about their day, though Natsu was a little side tracked as he kept bringing up the bookstore manager, Lucy. She'd tease him that he should have invited her to dinner, and he'd mope and regret not doing so. For a high and mighty personality, he often act like a child.

It was late and the streetlights were coming on at the twilight of night. The moon phased in a waxing gibbous, shining like a grayish pearl in the dark and starless sky. She was fortunate to have a well-stocked bookstore in her route from the train station to her apartment, though the last thing she needed was to add even more books to her overcrowded library.

Suddenly, Levy heard something she wasn't use to hearing. A sound that she feared since she was a little girl, since that fateful night in the alley. The sound that would tear the thick coppery air as blood lain strewed across the pavement. The eerie sound of absolutely nothing.

Silence.

There was no one else walking down the uneven sidewalks. No cars dared roared alive only parked alongside the road for the night. Her mid-length charcoal gray trench coat felt thin and she bunch up her collar to block the shockingly random chill that ran through her. The cold was typical for January, however, this chill came deep within her core. A fear brewing from the depth of her nightmares. She needed to get home and as she stomped down the sidewalk, her trek seemed to get longer and longer and her apartment out of reach.

And right when her own shadows started to bare its fearful teeth at her sanity, Levy heard something snarl back. It was neither vicious nor threatening to Levy. A growl heeded that she was protected. She looked around her, hoping to see the alluring pair of red eyes watching her, but she didn't see anything. Just the still shadows under the street lamps.

Her heart settled down, though she wondered if the being growling in the midst of the shadow was just a figment of her imagination.

It had to be. Dragons, fairies and werewolves do not exist. Only in Fairy Tales.

Though as she may believe to be her thoughts playing tricks, from the shadows lurked her estranged guardian angel, guarding her until she disappeared into her secure and safe apartment.


	3. Chapter 3: Vagabond Code

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the drastic delay. If you don't follow my Tumblr, I was in a terrible car accident in early January. Anyways, I have the next chapter of this series. A really long chapter for you guys. Which I have to warn you that the chapters for this fic will be longer than most of my fanfics. However, updates will not be so frequent because of that. I really need to catch up with the other fanfics and at least finish one off. Thank you for your patience and for reading.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Vagabond Code

He hated working here.

Just one more month and they are out of Crocus and somewhere new. He hated the city, hated the people and how they liked to congregate to one place. Fake faces and nonsensical words muttering out of their cracked smiles only to hide the truth in their dark hearts. The humans of this era baffled him as they blind themselves with their light up screens and waste away on devices meant to communicate with others only to use it to get the highest score on some game. Though, he had to admit hiding from the humans made things much easier on their part. He could easily hide in plain sight without the need to talk to anyone.

 _Ring! Ring!_

"Levy McGarden." A voice pulled him from his work. "Yes, I have the blueprints of the Mashima project. We agreed on designs seven and fourteen and I'm making changes to the vectors before the meeting later today."

Four days had gone by since the new addition to the company. The smell of her honeysuckle perfume and vanilla soap clouded his mind, sending him back to that autumn night. Out of all the cubicles on the floor, she had to be placed right across from his where the ceiling fan slowly pushing her delectable scent over in waves in his direction, mixing with her morning coffee on her plump lips. The steady pulse of her heartbeat, the shifting of bare wrists moving along the giant screen tablet, and the small hum from the back of her throat when she was deep in her work.

"One more month." He muttered, gulping audibly and returning to his own work.

 _Buzz! Buzz!_

His phone shook on his desk and he lifted it to reveal the screen where the message from Lucy was displayed. Gajeel suspected the same daily message about meeting up for lunch, but something else eluded his attention.

 _We need to talk._

His red eyes stared at the four words until the screen timed out and revealed his reflection, though the messaged lingered in his mind. Lucy knew they weren't supposed to be seen together in public. Not during the day when they're the most vulnerable to their enemies. Their senses were enhanced regardless of their state, however when they were found it would risk everything they had worked hard on. Just one slip up. One mistake.

"Levy," The name alerted Gajeel and almost turned around to see who it was, but he fought the urge and kept staring at the screen in front of him. His ears though were focused on them. "We're going out for lunch. You want to join us?" Here for three days and she was already making friends.

"Uh, yeah!" He heard Levy shuffling for her bag. "Where are we going?"

"A bistro down the street." He recognized her voice as Lisanna, one of the other Architects working with Levy. "My brother and sister will be there too."

"Elfman works for engineering?" Levy asked.

"Yep," Lisanna answered and started walking away from the cubicle.

"Wait," Levy said and both of them stopped their trek. Gajeel listened for any movements across the way. Nothing but silence to what appeared to be minutes. "Should we—?" Levy hesitated and an uncomfortable squeak came out of Lisanna's throat.

 _Knock! Knock!_

Gajeel's back stiffened and he had no choice, but to turn around to answer the soft knock. Levy immediately smiled when his eyes caught her gaze, looking at the slight blush of pink on her heart shaped face. Cerulean curls tumbled from the edges of her bright orange ribbon weaved into her hair. She was leaning in, hugging the cubicle wall and fingers curled around the threshold.

"Hey," She said happily. "Some us are heading out to lunch. Maybe you would like to join us?" He gulped audibly and averted his eyes to the murmuring woman behind Levy.

"Levy…" Lisanna purred nervously and she could have sworn Levy was waving her off with her hidden hand.

"No," Gajeel firmly answered, noticing the slight drop in Levy's smile. "I mean—I got work to do and I'm takin' lunch here." He watched her face, hoping to see some change. Her lips pressed into a hard line for a brief second and smacked them as it transitioned to a dazzling smile.

"Rain check, then?" Levy peeled herself from behind the gray wall and revealed her whole body. A charcoal gray silken blouse neatly tucked into her pinstripe black skirt. Peeks of her black lace garters were escaping her hem with a small reveal of her smooth porcelain skin. A flash of his fingers undoing her garters at the party washed over him with the heat of that night. He gulped and looked away, hiding his frustration.

"Yeah," He gulped again. "Rain check."

"See you later…" Levy said one last time before she turned away, joining Lisanna as they briskly walked towards the elevators. He could hear Lisanna comment on what she did; asking Gajeel to join them.

"Wow," Lisanna chuckled. "I can't believe you just did that."

"What?" Levy shrugged her shoulders. "He's my neighbor, I have to at least ask him out of courtesy."

"Well," Lisanna told her. "I know you're new and all, but let me fill you in on something. No one ever asks Gajeel out to lunch. He never leaves the office unless he's done for the day." She wasn't wrong. He never took his lunch outside the building. It was better and safer that way.

"I see," Levy sighed. The disappointed tone in her voice hit a nerve with him. It was as if she took his rain check seriously. The rest of their conversation was lost once they turned the corner to the elevators and mindless work chatter returned to his hearing and remembered Lucy's message, though he couldn't get rid of the strange twist in his chest at Levy's disappointment.

It was the rules they'd lived by for this long. There was no way he was going to jeopardize it because of a human. Their code to protect and their code to not settle. He risked something that autumn night and yet he never regretted every second of it. Gajeel won't have the luxury to feel human again, because he won't let himself fall for it.

"Yo," Gajeel darted his eyes around, hoping that the neighboring cubicles weren't listening.

"I wasn't sure you were going to call." Lucy exhaled. He could see her smiling against her phone.

"I'm busy," Gajeel exasperated. "Tell me what's going on." Silence weighed on the other line and Gajeel could hear the wind blowing against her microphone. The sound of traffic zooming by also became prominent until she spoke into the phone.

"Lots of things apparently." She let out a small chuckle. "You can first tell me where you were the last three days? And don't tell me you were out patrolling on your own!"

"You guessed it," Gajeel flared his nose and leaned back in his rolling chair. "I'm guilty. Now what else is there?"

"Gajeel," Lucy said with a slight annoyance in her voice. "You could have told me, you know? I was worried when we didn't rendezvous at our usual. I thought _he_ found you."

"But, he didn't and he won't." Gajeel informed her. "None of his men were in the city."

"That brings me to the next thing." Lucy paused, hearing the rush of traffic before a hard slam of a heavy metal door and silence loomed over the other line. "I sniffed out an anomaly on the upper east side train station last night. _His_ men were in the city to make the transfer to Hargeon line. It won't be long before they'll be searching the city."

"We'll be outta here within the month." Gajeel added. "Bastards have nothing better to do."

"They can't stand to be out in public for long. They'll soon leave to the mountains as soon spring arrives."

"Yeah, I know." He paused, waiting for her to add something. "Anything else?"

"That's the thing."

 _Oh fuck._

"What now?"

"Maybe we can stay here a little longer."

"Lucy…" It was always a who. Gajeel knew when Lucy becomes attached to a place, she'd always mention someone she has met at her job and not wanting to disappear from their lives. Because once they leave, they completely disappear with a new identity. The only identity she was allowed to keep was her pen name, Leah Tulic Fairy, as the esteem author of _Arrows of Passion: The Lizzie Albarn Series_.

"I'm sick and tired of moving around every seven months." Lucy explained with urgency in her smooth and articulate voice. "I'm quiet fond of this job and friends I've met."

"Lucy!" Gajeel hissed softly and yet harshly into the receiver. "You know our code."

"Was it always our code?"

"We agreed—"

"I had no other choice but to agree." Lucy exclaimed. She had the luxury to fume and to where Gajeel could not.

"We can talk about this later. I need to get back to work."

"If I make a compromise, would you consider it?" Lucy asked with firmness and confidence in her voice. She was so sure of herself that Gajeel feared that he might not have an excuse to rebuttal her arguments this time. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Lucy…" He warned again.

"I know," Lucy smiled. "I know what's at stake, but it's my turn to call the shots. We've been at it for a long time. We can't be running away again." She paused. "Please consider it. Besides, we need to change things now and then. Don't you agree?" He grunted in response. He hated to argue with her and the conversation was pointless. If he truly gave her his opinion, they'd be arguing for a week. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Whatever."

"Sour as ever."

* * *

The warmth of the cream colored ceramic mug heating her small cold fingers was one of the many little pleasures Levy loved in her twenty-one years alive. Along with that and a good book in her hands, no amount of riches could tempt her from this comfortable moment. Even when she was surrounded by her new co-workers, a simple cup of coffee helped relieve the unsettling nerves of being in new company. The group of seven seemed like a nice group of associates from both engineering and architectural, especially Lisanna and her brother and sister. They were very welcoming and always were willing to help her settle in.

"I hope we didn't force too much work on you on your first week, Levy." Mira Jane said to her. She was always smiling, even when they were in meetings, she would have that warm smile along with her optimistic mentality. Not exactly what she was use to when she was an intern back in college as most of the Architectural Directors took everything very seriously in the most monotonous way possible.

"Oh no," Levy shook her head while straightening her back. "It's work that I enjoy doing. Nothing wrong with too much of it."

"You'd regret saying that soon," Elfman laughed. "You won't see the light of day if the directors know you enjoy working a lot."

"Don't be silly!" Mira Jane chuckled. "We try not to overwhelm our workers unless they ask for it. If it gets too much for you, please let me know."

"And I'll help you as much as I can," Lisanna added with the same dazzling smile as her older sister.

"Thanks," Levy nodded.

The other workers started talking about their other projects and got some ideas from their peers. Lunch soon became a business meeting to a delightful late morning hang out as they transition from work to personal interests. Movies that are coming out this weekend, plays and live concerts and lastly sporting events with the small idle chatter of players stats. Levy took the liberty of adding her two cents into the sports conversation and a few of the men and women of the group were quite taken with her vast knowledge on the subject.

"We finally have even teams for Fantasy Football for the fall." One of her co-workers mentioned. "It's great someone else likes Football and knows what she's talking about too."

"Gajeel doesn't join your fantasy league?" Levy asked, remembering the sports radio always playing across her cubicle. Her co-workers looked at each other for a moment, smiling and hiding their chuckles. "All week I've been hearing the PTI podcast coming from his cubicle."

"Let's see," Elfman sighed. "Gajeel is a lone wolf. Manliest of men when it comes to work."

"Outside of work he doesn't say much." Another one added.

"And he's kind of new?" Elfman shrugged his broad shoulders. "He started last June. He's quiet and keeps to himself. We only hear him speak during meetings."

"You work across from him, right?" Mira Jane asked Levy. She looked at her, drawn in by her captivating smile. "He must've said something to you." Levy shrugged her shoulders in response, though everyone wasn't surprised by it.

"Gajeel did speak to her before we left for lunch." Lisanna added.

"He spoke to _us_." Levy corrected, feeling the burn rising in her cheeks. Everyone stared at her, wanting to know more of their silent co-worker. "I invited him to lunch out of courtesy. He said he has lots of work to do and eats lunch at his desk."

"That's it?" One mentioned and she nodded.

"Two days ago he pointed where the break room was, but he didn't say anything." Levy sipped her tepid coffee. "That's pretty much it to be honest."

"It's okay," Elfman laughed. "No one can break Gajeel. Let the man be a man."

"I bet he has a hot smokin' wife at home." Someone commented. "With seven children."

"Or he could be single with a cat." Levy added and everyone laughed, even though she described Natsu's marital status, feeling slightly guilty in doing so. She wasn't someone that talked about people behind their back. For all she knew Gajeel could be married or dating someone that could be in a fashion magazine. He was muscular where he filled his suit in very nicely with his broad shoulders and taut arms. Perfectly tanned skin peeked beneath his freshly pressed shirts and purposely disheveled hair tied in a lazy ponytail at the base of his neck.

"That's a pretty necklace." Lisanna grinned, gently patting the silver pendant peeking out of her blouse. "Does that symbol mean anything?" She asked with eyes beaming with curiosity. "I swear I saw it before." Levy looked down at her necklace and watched Lisanna study it carefully without intruding Levy's personal space. "I think I saw it during one of my classes."

"It's Norse." Levy answered, grabbing the charm and laying it flat on her palm. The diamond shape pendant shone in the white light, glimmering polished silver with diamonds crusted into the crevasses of the design. The design itself intertwines into an infinite loop of ovals and circles to create an intricate and beautiful triangle. "It's a Triquetra knot. Many Vikings and Celtic states use this symbol as their sigil."

"Oh yeah!" Lisanna nodded. "Like with Thor and stuff, right?"

"Yeah," Levy smiled.

"That's cool," She added. "Is your family from the Nordic states?"

"No…" Levy hesitated a little bit. "Not that I know of…" She paused and looked at the pendant again. It brought back a rush of memories. A flash from the bloody night at the alley, to her high school history teacher's fascination of her necklace and presenting it to the class, and finally the Halloween night in the garden. Levy's Huntsman startled by the pendant now plagued her mind.

Levy wanted to tell Lisanna that the necklace was a family heirloom and had been in her family for a very long time. Generations of women wore this necklace and had seen its fair share of restyling. Although Levy's grandfather was against it, it was her mother who refined the edges and design and included the diamonds into it. The triquetra knot was hidden away with small diamonds and only with a close eye could see it.

They soon returned to their work, happier than before, though Levy's mind kept going back and forth on many things, rubbing the pendant between her clammy fingers. Like her, the reinforced silver necklace was a witness to her mother's murder. It was the last thing Levy had of her late mother.

"Ah!" Levy turned the corner and crashed into a wall of muscle before she tumbled backwards on to the floor in front of her cubicle.

"Damn it!" The raspy curse made Levy stiffen as she blinked at the man who spilled his metal thermos filled with hot black coffee all over his white blouse, revealing the taut tanned muscle beneath the wet fabric. Levy was lost of words with her mouth agape, trying to apologize, but couldn't with the heads of her co-workers peeking out of their cubicle to see what the commotion was about. Her eyes flickered to Gajeel and to the spectators and back at Gajeel again. She could feel the heat of embarrassment rise to her face.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Levy stood up and grabbed the thermos from his strong grip and set it on her desk. "I wasn't looking where I was going." Her hand reached out hesitantly to help him. How could she help him? Take off his shirt? Run to the break room for some paper towels? Maybe she'd have a solution already if she wasn't staring blankly at his drenched body.

"You better be sorry," Gajeel's jaw tightened and his brows are furrowed with much anger his already harden expression would allow. "Oi, yer bleedin'" Levy's eyes widen and suddenly a sharp pain pulsed against her temple. Her cold fingers touched the warm liquid dripping down her skin, feeling blue tendril sticking to it. Her eyes set on the haunting sight of bright red splotched on the tips of her finger.

"Oh no, Levy." Lisanna stepped forward from the hovering crowd, but Gajeel held up his hand.

"I'll take care of her." Gajeel exasperated annoyingly and handed her a white handkerchief. She eyed it strangely before putting it against her forehead. The thermos would explain her injury, however the sudden pain on her chin from the rim of the metal cup would contradict that. His chest? It was surely impossible for someone's body to cause such injury. The throbbing wet skin beneath the handkerchief was proof enough and the impeding headache that would likely ensue once her nerves have calmed down.

"Oi!" Gajeel snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Hey, shorty!" Gajeel snapped again and this time Levy blinked before setting her eyes on his face. "Y'okay?" He guided her to her cubicle and set her down on the swivel chair. A first aid kit already in his hand, setting it on top of a pile of carelessly opened blueprints.

"I'm fine," Levy gulped, looking at the enormous coffee stain settling into his white pressed shirt. "I'm sorry. I can't believe I wasn't watching where I was going."

"You walkin' with your eyes closed or something?" Gajeel said with a slight hiss in his tone.

"I'm just—eager to get back to work…" Levy forced an uncomfortable giggle. "That's all." He side glanced her as he rummaged through the kit. From that angle, Levy saw a slight tint of red in his dark brown eyes. Her lashes flickered trying to get a better look of it, though once she did only brown irises met her gaze.

"What are ya lookin' at?" Gajeel moved back a bit, startled by her intense stare. "Got somethin' on my face?"

"No," Levy cleared her throat. "I thought I saw something, but it was nothing."

"Hm," His lips pressed into a hard line. She could have mentioned his piercings, though it might have come off as rude to Gajeel. She tried to avert her gaze elsewhere once Gajeel pressed the antiseptic soaked cloth against her temple, wincing as it stung the nerves just above her brow. Levy wanted to look at him, wanted to see his face. She was used to seeing the back of his head and often times if she was lucky looked at the side of his face. But, she knew it wasn't polite to stare and the last thing she wanted was to make someone uncomfortable.

Instead, Levy looked at the horrific stain on his shirt. If looking at his eyes wasn't intimate enough, his once opaque shirt was now translucent as the lines of his chest and abdomen clung to the fabric and revealing the skin beneath the shirt. A single bead of coffee settled into the ivory buttons. Her eyes focused on the buttons, ignoring the curves of muscle surrounding them, though she could not help but to imagine running her fingers along his taut skin.

The scent of tobacco.

Her eyes flickered away, pushing the memory away and avert her attention to man in front of her. Gajeel set the bloody cotton down and reached for the pack of bandages.

"I'm sorry for ruining your shirt." Levy coughed, watching him peel back the sterile seal. "I can have it dry cleaned for you. If you want, I-I can do it tonight."

"And you happen to have another shirt for me to wear?" Gajeel asked her. She could have sworn she saw a small glint in his eyes and a curve in his lips.

"I—uh…" Levy pondered, feeling her face heat up again. "I didn't think about that." She chuckled. "Maybe give it to me tomorrow? Or at least give you money for it to be taken in?"

"Save it," Gajeel exasperated. "It's not a big deal." His fingers moved a strand of hair away from her face and Levy's golden eyes watched him carefully put the clean bandage on her cut. Coffee and the burn of antiseptic filled her nose and the scent of blood was gone.

"Oh," Levy winced when his rough finger pressed down the edges. "Your girlfriend does your laundry?" Gajeel paused and narrowed his eyes at her. "Or boyfriend?" He stiffens. "Sorry, I don't know if you—"

"I can do my own laundry," Gajeel snorted, turning away and cleaning up the mess on her desk.

"I'm sorry," Levy muttered, but only received an annoyed look from Gajeel. "Sorry—I mean—" She gulped and relaxed her shoulders. "—thank you." She smiled, watching Gajeel studied her before returning to her gaze.

"Don't mention it," Gajeel sighed and Levy realized she didn't like that about him. The short time she had spoken to him was mostly him sighing and answering her with the shortest of answers. It would always conjure more questions about his character.

"Um," Levy straighten her back and cleared her throat. "What are you doing tomorrow?" She asked not knowing where this sudden urge of confidence came from. Maybe from her throbbing head or her delightful lunch with her new co-workers, though to finally have a conversation with Gajeel might have something to do with it. "I'm still new around here and I'd like it for someone who knows his way around town."

"I'm busy," Gajeel pursed his lips. "Sorry, I have plans." Saturday. Of course he had plans already.

"Oh" Levy's gaze dropped to her hands. "Maybe some other time then." Gajeel gave her a crooked smile and left the cubicle. Levy finally slumped in her chair and pressed her head against her fingers, wincing at the stinging wound beneath the latex bandage. How embarrassing! Especially, when the moment was with the most mysterious and quiet employee on the floor. Who happened to be her cubicle neighbor. She couldn't imagine what it was like for him. He held this persona at work and only to have something like this to break his norm only made Levy's cheeks heat up even more with embarrassment.

"Monday," Levy shot straight up in her swivel chair and turned to see Gajeel leaning against the threshold of his cubicle with his arm draping over the top. "Lunch?" Levy saw him swallowed hard. If her state wasn't awkward enough, she definitely was now.

"Sounds good." Levy said, trying to steady her voice. Another crooked smile from him and returned to his desk. Levy watched him sat down into his chair, watching the seat sink from his weight. For whatever was said about Gajeel by the others, Levy would make her own assumptions about him. And as much as she was looking forward to the weekend, Monday couldn't come any sooner.

The rest of her last day of her first week at work went by really well. She had one last meeting with the other architects and the director of the division before she packed up her things and left the offices. Unfortunately, she needed to do another round of startup paperwork and other mundane tasks that had her staying an extra hour, but it didn't pollute her mood for the weekend. Unpack and clean up around her new apartment and get some reading done before tackling her work. Natsu texted, informing Levy she was busy that night but would stop by and bring some Chinese Sunday night after he gets off work. A relatively quiet and lonely weekend, though she was somewhat looking forward to it.

And to Monday.

Levy walked by the bookstore, scanning her eyes for Natsu's new friend, Lucy. No sign of her from what she could tell, though Lucy could be out with Natsu since he said he was going out later. It'd be nice to talk to her as she opened up to Natsu pretty well the other night. From what Natsu told her, Lucy agreed to go out with Natsu. She wondered if tonight was the night.

A group of teenagers were laughing loudly marching down the crosswalk, and Levy followed not too close behind, trying to shield the bitter chill of the wind from hitting her face. It felt nice against the wound on her head, but her lips didn't think so. She adjusted the strap to her large chocolate brown messenger bag and pulled the collar tighter around her neck. The navy blue scarf didn't do much in the January chill, especially a city right beside a mountain. The cold crept up her knee length trench coat and right through her stockings and garters. She might need to unpack her boots. If she could find it under all the plethora of boxes poorly labeled to no benefit of anyone not even herself. The wind had won and Levy immediately turned to the short park along her route.

It was the twilight and the streetlights were slowly coming on, illuminating the path where other pedestrians were rushing home or to their warm destination. With all the pine trees and evergreens, it shaded Levy from the ghastly wind and gave her a clear path. It was the path she would take in the morning, however not at night when the foot traffic was light. Just like tonight, the amount of people drastically diminished as she walked deeper and deeper into the park. Silence and not even the wind whistled between rattling tree branches. Her body stiffens, but it wasn't because of the cold. The rate of her heart sped up, causing the adrenaline to warm her up. She was no longer concerned about the cold.

Levy paused and moved her eyes within the darkness. That feeling of being watched dawned on her like the looming silence. She had to get home, she had to keep moving. It might have been her imagination, but she could not turn down her instincts. She never had before and she would never will. If anything her late father told her it was always trust her gut and her heart. Always.

Her heels clicked against the pavement as her pace quicken and her eyes focused on the row of street lamps guiding her down the path. The wind returned, however, it could be caused by her brisk walk. She didn't care at this point. The gates of the north entrance were now in view and her walk turned into a job. One more block and she'd be safe at home.

"What's the rush?" Levy craned her head to the left, where a group of people gathered smoking cigarettes in a circle. Four of them, two of the male, one questionable, and a tall woman wearing a knitted gray hat and blue hair braided over her burly shoulders. Levy hesitated for a moment and stared at them, but then heard something coming from behind her.

"Whatca lookin' at?" The woman called to her and Levy tried to listen to the footsteps coming closer to her. She looked back to see anyone and nothing to be seen. "Oi! I'm talking to you!" Levy saw her and two others rush after the woman and she immediately ran out of the park. Where her main street was in view and one block away. No car or foot traffic around and fear settled into her gut.

"Hey, you!" A hand grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn around where three people reeking of cheap menthol tobacco towered over her. "You got a problem with us?" The woman's skin was deathly pale in the darkness and her yellow stain teeth snarled at her. "Look at that nice bag and jacket. Looks like princess has lost her way home. Clearly she's not from these parts!" They snickered, and the woman pulled at her strap.

"I'm sorry," Levy stammered. "I don't have a problem, I thought I heard something. I'm sorry." She wanted to tell them her jacket and bag was all graduation and Christmas presents. No way a college graduate with debt and a rent to pay could afford luxuries like that. Her heart screamed no.

"Hm," The woman didn't let her go. "Y'think this bag will look good on me?" She asked the two men staring at her. "What about everything that's inside it?"

"I bet that jacket will look good on ya," One of them said. "I'd like to see this princess without it on."

"Or clothes." The other man, shorter than the others, added. Levy stepped back, and her shoulder strained from her pulling on the bag strap. She needed to leave. Needed find help, scream for help if anyone could hear her.

"Leave me alone," Levy gulped. "Please?" She stared back at them, darting her pleading eyes to each of them. "I don't have much in my wallet, but I'll give you anything." They looked at her hungrily like she was their first meal in a long time. Eyes that peeled away at her clothes with their disgusting imagination. Her heart and her gut screamed at her to run, but for some reason her body could not move.

"Anything—?" The man said, but whatever he said to them was cut off. With a blink of an eye he was gone.

A rumble in Levy's chest erupted and her ears caught something she only heard in dreams.

"What was that?" Someone shouted followed by screams and shouting. Levy couldn't see what happened. She couldn't think nor breathe. A ferocious growl snapped at the screaming woman and Levy's eyes flickered to the sight before her.

Bright red eyes stared at her, teeth drenched with the blood of a man's arm and fur black as the night itself. He stood eye level with Levy, peering with gleaming hunting eyes and wrinkled muzzle, still growling at her enemies. The familiar scent of iron and snow filled her hazy mind and for a second Levy could have sworn she was dreaming. She had to be. An obscenely large dog in front of her with a limb between its canines was staring back with the red blood moon orbs that haunted her. This couldn't be real.

 _Breathe!_

Levy flickered her eyelashes and shook her head. Clearly she hit her head harder on that thermos than she thought. Now she was hearing it talk.

 _Run!_

Levy heard it again and this time she did run, taking off down the street and instead of running to the main street to her apartment, she turned to the alley where she could enter through the back way. No one should see her like this. She just wanted to get home. Slowly, the growling and screaming diminished and could only hear her heavy breathing and the winter chill. Tears fogged her vision, but they never fell.

What was happening?

Levy saw her apartment building and the gate to the private lot for the tenants. Her heels scrapped along the uneven pavement and made a sharp turn to the keypad lit by a flickering light. The strap of her bag fell off her shoulder and crashed into ground beside her with a loud thud. The whimper that left her lips, the tears that could not fall, and her heart pounding hard against her ribs didn't help her shaking fingers. Levy pulled off her knitted gloves with her teeth and stretched her fingers before her thumb hit the wrong number.

"Shit!" Levy cursed and shook her hand before she aimed her digit at the seven.

 _Boom!_

Levy lifted her finger from the metal key, hearing the beep from the keypad, though her eyes looked up and widen as her ears caught the echo of a gunshot.

"Oh my god!" Levy looked back down at the pad and typed the six digit code. The buzzing of the gate opened up and she squeezed through once she cleared it. Levy sprinted pass all the parked cars crammed into their narrow spots and marched up the makeshift stairs with another keypad awaited her. A quick code and another buzz opened the black painted metal door and fled inside.

Silence.

The silence she wanted to hear where the hum of the building welcomed her home as she leaned against her door. Levy finally caught her breath and her heart rate steadied. Her legs and arms burned from the return of heat and blood in them. Her head throbbed, pulsing beneath her bandage. She was safe, yes, the stillness reassured her that, but was she truly when she flickered her eyes closed she saw the red eyes staring back at her.

"Something is wrong with me." Levy whimpered, sniffling the transparent liquid from her nose. "I need water." She shook her head and swallowed hard. Her fingers searched her pocket for her keys and turned around to unlock her door. The click of deadbolt and twist of the brass knob, Levy pushed her white painted door and stepped through the dark room.

A sudden chill greeted her and Levy paused as she hesitantly placed her keys and bag beside the table. Her eyes scanned the dark room to finally see the window along her fire escape was wide open. Her fingers found the light switch and once the light flickered, her vision went gray once the sight of blood was found on the window sill.

A whimper caught her ears and she turned to her living room where something black and moving curled on her floor rug. Cheap coffee table was pushed away, almost knocking over the small flat screen, to accommodate his large body. The sight of red stood out like fire on an oiled spilled ocean along the sad red eyes that greeted her.

The wolf growled and cried as it stared at her and Levy didn't know what to do. And Levy didn't know if this was all a dream.

Levy stepped forward, but the wolf's fur stood from her movements. She didn't move once she was aware, though she didn't take her eyes off of him. It seemed like hours staring at his red eyes, however, in seconds the wolf lifted his head and then fell unconscious in its own pool of blood.


	4. Chapter 4: The Hound of Baskerville

**A/N: Yay! Another update! Not as long as the previous chapter, but I'll make it up next week. The next chapter is almost done and expect the next one soon. Yes, the title of this chapter is named after Sherlock Holmes infamous story by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Hound of Baskerville

"Oh my god," Her voice faded in and out. His vision was gray. Always gray, however, something odd about the woman that knelt beside her was different from the others. Sun kissed irises and honey glazed orbs stood out more than the blood on his furs that soon covered the woman's hands. "They shot you." An alarming gasp escaped her plump lips, slightly chapped from the late winter chill. Her brows knitted into worrisome knots and the chiaroscuro world started to blur.

"Please," Levy's hand hesitantly reached for his head, afraid to touch him, afraid of his teeth. "Don't die." Her shaking hands soon were steady as a rock and moved her fingers closer to him. The furs on his eyelids were getting heavy and the scent of blood grew numb in his muzzle. Her fingers ran through his fur, cradling the side of his face, nose grazing against her scented wrist, where the familiar scent of honeysuckle and vanilla replaced the pungent wet iron.

It was the last thing he could remember before his whole world went dark.

* * *

Hot.

Her skin prickled uncomfortably against the scratchy rug beneath her, absorbing the sweat dripping down her bare skin. The white camisole was drenched in salty sweat with the strange smell of blood and antiseptic awaking her from her unaware slumber. The waterproof mascara glued her heavy eyes shut and it took a few pulls from the muscles of her sore forehead to pry her vision free, though it was no use and surrendered for the aid of her clammy hands. Grit of her makeup started to fall to her damp cheeks and it she couldn't help but to wipe it off with carelessly rough fingers. Levy wondered why she didn't remove her makeup before falling asleep. She always washed her face before bed and it baffled her as she returned her hand back to the slick tanned skin lying beside her.

"Hm," Levy groaned, peeking one eye and realized she was in her living room floor. The source of the heat lay beside her, slowly moving up and down and skin burning like a summer sidewalk. She lifted her heavy head. Once her eyes flickered open, staring at the naked man beside her, Levy lifted her hand from taut ridges of bronze muscle and held back a scream. She quickly glanced down to the man pelvis, clearly realizing the man was completely naked with dark curls doing absolutely nothing to hide his flaccid member. "Oh god…" Levy moved her gaze to his broad chest, noticing the long black locks that clung to his damp chest, and then to the face—recognizing the painful and intimidating iron piercings along his chin, nose and eyebrows.

Gajeel.

Levy's shocked eyes scanned his body one more time, making sure to blink when she roamed his nether region. There was no doubt in her mind it. The man lying beside her was her co-worker and cubicle neighbor and—

"A wolf?" Levy bit her bottom lip and brought her sweaty hand to her chin as she stared at his calm and sleeping face. "Why is he—? When did he—? What the hell is—?" She gulped and her hand settled on the bloodied bandage wrapped around his chest and left shoulder. Gajeel was shot—when he was a wolf.

No. Levy shook her head. It was impossible. She clearly was seeing things, it must be it. Levy knew the difference between fiction and reality. No way were werewolves real—but, then why did she keep seeing a bloodied werewolf when she closed her eyes?

She remembered last night. Frantically cleaning and dressing the beast's wounds as he lay unconscious from the blood lost, muttering to him to stay with her. The site of the skin beneath the fur slowly stitching itself together and for the hot bullet being pushed out from the muscle and dropping to the bloody carpet. Levy was completely awed by the ability, but she was too tired and dizzy from the peroxide to show it. Or was it from the bleach where she cleaned as much as the spilled blood on her wooden floors and windows?

"Gajeel," Levy didn't know what to do or what to think. Everything was so confusing and all she wanted was answers. Her hand reached for his face, fingers push a wet black tendril from his stubble jaw. He was burning. It frightened her—if anyone else felt this hot against her skin they'd be dead by now, but Gajeel was something different.

His lips agape, breathing softly through his mouth, long black lashes rested along his cheeks, beads of sweat lay idle on his smooth tan skin and the temptation to run her fingers along it came with the stir in her belly. Only brought on by the thought of the mysterious masked man from Halloween night. Flashes of dark brown eyes and red alternated with each blink. There was no way Gajeel was that same man.

Levy straightens and leaned closer to his face, studying the eyes moving behind his sweat stained eyelids. Her eyes flickered to his lips, cracked and yet supple, tempting to plant a secret kiss.

Red eyes stared back at her.

Levy jumped back as Gajeel stared at her with threatening fire eyes. He groaned at the pain at his left side, long fingers gripping his shoulder.

"Gajeel," Levy tried to help him as he tried to get up. Gajeel growled in warning, glaring back at her, and frantically feeling his surroundings. His long black hair whipped around him, grazing her legs as he stood up and crashing into the sofa. "Let me help!" Levy reached for him, but Gajeel continued to deny help, trying to get away.

"Damn it!" Gajeel cursed, trampling through her apartment and grabbing her trench coat over the kitchen chairs. "Damn it!" His teeth clench, wrapping the coat around his waist. "You saw nothin'! You hear?!" Gajeel shouted at her and Levy winced at the volume. "Nothin'" He strode to the window, opening it with one easy tug and climbed out into the cold.

"Wait!" Levy ran after him. "It's cold out!" Levy planted her hands on the window frame and stuck her head out, feeling the brisk late winter breeze hit her hot face. Her eyes flickered against the wind, but she kept them on Gajeel, who easily jumped from her fire escape and on to the concrete sidewalk. His bare feet slapped against it as he ran down the road, alerting all the pedestrians and honking cars driving by.

* * *

Gajeel clenched her coat around his waist before he leapt over the wrought iron railing, hearing the metal cling and cave under his weight. His hot breath came out in thick wisps as he sailed down and landed roughly on the sidewalk, startling a couple walking towards him. He ignored them, scowling as he ran by. The cold never bothered him, but right now it felt nice to feel it against his sweat slick bare skin. Especially when he could feel the heavy gaze from Levy at the back of his head. The smell of honeysuckle lingered in his nose and clutching her coat against his body didn't help either.

An accelerated rumbling pitch echoed from a distance and Gajeel knew the sound of that Ducati from anywhere. It was coming closer and Gajeel stopped his stride to turn around to see the navy blue motorcycle pull up next to him. Her leather heeled boots planted itself on the asphalt and Gajeel looked at the blond woman, far too short and petite for the bike, though heavy enough to create the strain on the engine. Her blond hair was tied back by a purple bandana and purple sunglasses hid her brown eyes.

"You can't be serious?" Her lips smack together with her cherry lip gloss.

"Not a damn word!" Gajeel hopped on the bike, cringing at the uncomfortable feel of the seat. He wished he could phase at that very moment and cursed at the sun hiding innocently behind gray clouds.

"With the abs and the—" Lucy laughed.

"I said—" Gajeel growled behind.

"Not a word," Lucy tugged on the throttle. "Just keep your sword away from me."

"Tch," Gajeel shook his head. "Turns to a fucking ground hog when it's around you."

"Aw," Lucy took her foot off the asphalt. "How cute." She smiled and took off down the road.

Even with neck breaking speed, Gajeel could still feel her eyes burning at the back of his head. What she saw—what she did—Gajeel didn't know what to do. He certainly didn't want to tell Lucy about it, however, if they needed to leave because of what Levy knew, then Lucy would definitely want to know why.

Deep down, Gajeel didn't want to leave.

* * *

The words went through her and not processing it like she normally did when reading heavy amounts of text. The bustle of the cafe in the bookstore, cafe radio, and the idle chatter from the crowded bookstore kept the atmosphere relatively pervasive during the Saturday afternoon. Levy was at the library all morning until they closed, which she never knew the public library closed at one in the afternoon on a Saturday. It was unheard of. She had no other choice but to go to her local bookstore and conjure up whatever books she could find on the subject.

Sadly, most of it was fiction, however, some fiction was derived from truth. Levy had to compromise with teenage romance novels.

Even with her Americano in her hand and the amount of references, she couldn't help but to replay the night and morning over and over. Levy knew the books in front of her weren't enough to answer her questions. There couldn't be books on the subject of werewolves that are informal than fiction, right? The only way she could get real answers was to ask Gajeel.

Levy cringed at her already cold Americano, sadden at the unsatisfying temperature. She also cringed at the thought of a mysterious blond woman with a blue motorcycle that picked up the naked Gajeel from the curb. The flashy purple bandana and large sunglasses hid any distinct features except that she had blond hair.

"Hey," Levy looked up from her trance, completely forgot what she was reading, and met the gaze of Natsu's new friend, Lucy. "Levy, right?"

Speaking of blond hair.

"Yes," Levy set her paper cup down and straighten in her seat. "You're right!" She smiled and pointed to the seat across from her pushing the books neatly into a pile. "Have a seat!"

"Thank you," Lucy pulled out the seat and set the two cups in her hand. "Americano with two raw sugars?" She slid one of the beige paper cups with the Fairy Tail Bookstore brand on the recyclable brown sleeve.

"Wow!" Levy grabbed the cup and felt the searing hot coffee in her hands. The inviting steam rising from the plastic slit made her mouth water. "Thank you! How did you know?"

"Um, Natsu." Lucy said, but Levy knew it was a lie and tilted her head suspiciously. Lucy saw her skeptical stare. "I asked one of my employees." She told the truth, gulping her coffee. "How are you doing today?" She revealed a dazzling white smile and looked at the books she had on the table. "Studying, I presume?"

"I'm doing well," Levy nodded. "And sort of…? Just researching something. How about you? Did you go out with Natsu last night?" Her eyes appeared golden at a certain angle as she continued to look at the books.

"Yeah," Lucy grinned, sipping at her coffee. "We went bowling and got some Chinese." She cleared her throat. "You have an interest with wolves?" Her French Manicured fingers pointed at the books again.

"Ah—yeah," Levy clenched her teeth nervously. She wasn't sure what to say. Levy couldn't tell her she saw an abnormally large wolf running around the city and that she bandaged one last night as he turned back into a man. It wouldn't do any good for Natsu if Lucy knew one of his good friends was a psycho. "I had an Alaskan Malamute when I was younger." A lie, but she needed to come up with something. "I wanted to read up on their ancestors."

"They are far from wolves, don't you think?" Lucy laughed and squinted at the pile again. Levy felt her face heat up in embarrassment. She had some teen werewolf romance novels in that pile. The temptation to push the books away from her twitched in her hands, but she held back and just let it happen. "Werewolves, huh?"

"Just broadening on the subject." Levy awkwardly chuckled, taking a huge gulp of her searing hot coffee.

"I'm sorry," Lucy leaned back against her chair. "I didn't mean to be nosy."

"No, it's okay." Levy shook her head, blue curls dancing along her wool clad shoulders. "It really is." She forced a smile, though Lucy could see her uneasiness. Her stunning brown eyes soften and dropped to her own cup of coffee. "If you ask Natsu, I always have my random research spurts. A terrible habit."

"Better than a drug habit," Lucy grinned. "No harm in expanding your universe. I like to read myself—" Levy nodded in silence, staring at her smooth hand petting the length of her paper cup. She could see the letters 'WM' written on the cup; white mocha. "Hey?" Levy looked up and saw Lucy waving her hand. "Is everything okay?" Lucy asked.

"What?" Levy blinked hard and focused on her.

"I asked what kind of books you like to read?" Lucy repeated herself. "You sure you're okay?" Levy gripped her cup tighter. "You looked troubled?"

"Yes," Levy smiled. "I'm just thinking of a genre. Too many to choose from I'm afraid."

"You like them all." Lucy nodded. "If you were imprisoned in a library for life, what section of the library would you pick?"

"The classics," Levy replied. "English and Russian Literature—The Grimm Tales—" She paused at the last choice. "—historical fiction."

"I guess we'll be section mates then!" Lucy smiled. "I majored in English with a historical literature degree. And now I work here." She laughed. "It's great to meet someone who has the same taste in books. Natsu would talk about how much you're a monster at reading."

"Oh really?" Levy cringed, knowing how Natsu and the rest of her boys would over exaggerate her reading habit. "A monster, eh?" She laughed. "Natsu is addicted to lifting weights and the gym. The first thing he did when he moved to Crocus was to find a gym near his place."

"Sounds like him." Lucy laughed with her. "All he talked about was weight and endurance training—and his cat, Happy."

"He loves his cat." Levy smiled. "He rescued Happy's mother from an apartment fire before he was born. A few weeks later, the owner gave him Happy as a thank you present for saving her best friend and her kitties."

"Why did he name him Happy?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know," Levy shrugged her shoulders. "You have to ask him about that."

"Hm," Lucy took a long look at the pile and returned her gaze on Levy. "Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me sometime." She asked her. "You and Natsu are new to the city. I'll be happy to show you around." Natsu probably mentioned how introverted Levy was in college. She didn't go out much when she moved to Hargeon for university. The only time she went out was to the library or the studio for her architectural projects. Mainly because she really didn't know anybody to go out with. If she wanted to hang out with her friends, Magnolia was a thirty minute train ride from the coast.

"I'd like that." Levy replied, sipping at her coffee again.

"Well," Lucy coughed. "I'm working all weekend, but I'm available during the week." Levy gave a long look at Lucy, studying the length of her hair and even quickly glances down to her shoes. Lucy wasn't wearing boots. Toe cramping red peep toe pumps with her black nail polished toenails. She pulled out a pen from her pocket and scribbled on her paper cup. "Call me anytime! I can even meet up for lunch if you want."

"Thank you," Levy pulled the cup in closer and saw the ten digit number with her name written in elegant cursive. "Your penmanship is beautiful!" She look at the way she wrote her L and the nice loop trail she fluidly drew with the Y, it was as if she was reading someone's journal from the 1800's. "Did you take a calligraphy class or something?"

"No," Lucy laughed. "Lots of practice in boarding school. The teachers were very particular with their penmanship." She clicked the pen and put it back in her pocket. "I had years of practice and apparently lots of time to do so."

"I wish I had the patience." Levy shrugged her shoulders.

"Lucy!" They both looked over to the cafe counter. One of the employees had his hand over the phone receiver. "The boss needs the ordering list."

"Okay!" Lucy pushed the seat back and grabbed her cup. "Duty calls." She smiled and set a hand over hers, feeling how warm she was like her fresh coffee. "If you are interested in wolves. You should look into Norse mythology and Viking Lore. Specifically on Berserkers and Fenrir." She winked and stood up. "Your necklace is from Nordic origins if I recall."

"Yeah," Levy's gaze drop to her hand, feeling sweat forming between their skins. "Family heirloom."

"That's nice," Lucy grinned wider. "It's pretty and relative to what you are researching." The man called out to her again. "Now I really have to go. Mythology is towards the back next to the woman's bathrooms."

"Thank you again," Levy nodded and Lucy squeezed her hand before walking back to the counter. Her hand still burned, branded by the soft and smooth hand. It may be her coffee she was holding while the spoke, but something about Lucy's touch reminded Levy about how extremely warm Gajeel's skin against hers.

"Mythology." Levy muttered, scrambling to her feet and gathering the books in her arm and tried to hold on to the fresh cup of coffee in her hand. Her eyes looked for the return cart for the employees to re-shelf the books. She adjusted her messenger bag on her shoulder as she marched towards the mythology section where it shared a wall with religion. It didn't take long for her to find the three shelves of Norse books and Levy started with the broadest books on the subject. She even came across some on Loki and Fenrir. Many of the book covers had the Triquetra knot as the mainstay of Viking lore. Her fingers graze her necklace, feeling the diamonds create the same shape triangular loop.

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"I have to go."_

The masked man. Levy was tipsy that night, but once he saw her necklace, he started to freak out and left her cantoning.

Levy closed her eyes and brought herself to that autumn night, remembering if his touch scorched her skin like Gajeel—like Lucy.

"Blond hair," Levy's eyes fluttered open, staring at the Norse symbol on the book. Did reading all of this mattered? Her heart kept telling her this wasn't a way for her to get answers. Her conventional way of finding them wasn't going to work and the only way she could get them was to talk to Gajeel. Books were all she had before—but this—

"Hi," Levy walked up to the counter. "I'm not here to place an order. I need to speak with Lucy? Your manager?" The barista hesitantly smile and set the metal vessel full of steamed milk.

"I'm sorry," He said to her. "She left early after running inventory. Said she had some personal business."

"Do you know where or what?" She asked only to receive a shrug from green apron clad man. "Thanks." She smiled weakly and walked away clenching one book about the shape shifters, Loki and his son Fenrir. The black fur beast caught her eye and wouldn't mind purchasing it to add to her collection. Besides, she only dipped her toe in Norse Mythology in Humanities class, a refresher course might be needed.

As she walked to the registers, Levy's phone buzzed in her pockets and she pulled out to see it was Lisanna calling. She pressed her lips tighter, nervous about why Lisanna was calling her on her day off. It was possible that she wanted to make plans tonight or it had something to do with work. Levy didn't want to answer it, fearing it would be either choice, but considering how Lisanna was the sister to her boss, she couldn't screen her call.

"Hello?" Levy flipped her hair and placed the phone to her ear.

"Levy?" Lisanna spoke, hearing the rustling of paper over the phone. "I'm so sorry for interrupting your weekend, but it's an emergency."

"W-What is it? Is everything okay?" Levy waited in line, listening to the background noise very carefully.

"Everything is fine—um—" Lisanna paused and a loud clunk followed by cursing from far away. "—sorry, I dropped my phone. Turns out that the Mashima Project is in desperate need for changes to the vectors and blueprints."

"So late?" Levy took three steps and looked at the amount of people in line. "Do they want changes to the design?"

"Sort of?" Lisanna pitch went higher. "Anyways, I need your designs as soon as possible and give you the additional information from our clients." Levy gazed down at the book in her arms. If she could knock out this assignment and the other take home work, then Levy could focus on her personal research. "Levy?"

"Sorry," Levy coughed. "I'm out right now, but I'm heading home as we speak."

"Thank you!" Lisanna cheered. "We need to finish these changes before the follow up meeting on Monday and they have to confirm it during that meeting. They fly back to Tokyo early Tuesday morning."

"You can count on me." Levy said to her, watching the person in front of her walk to the next available register. "I'll send you the vectors to our group cloud."

"Will be waiting," And with no hesitation, Lisanna hung up with a click and Levy walked to the clerk waving her hand out.

Gajeel would have to wait.

At least her work would keep her mind at bay.

One day, one caffeine induced haze mind and a pair of blood shot eyes later, Levy answered the knock on the door. It was early afternoon on a Sunday and she'd just finished submitting her changes to everyone on her team. Her eyes would pause on Gajeel's work email a number of times, finding the right addresses to send her project to. It was only that moment she'd remember what transpired in her living room, though she would refocus on her work once a response from members of her team would give her their feedback.

"Are you seriously still working?" Natsu walked into her apartment with a greasy brown paper bag of Chinese food. Levy's stomach dropped, engaging the emptiness of her belly and the greasy hoisin sauce drenched food enticing her hunger. She'd been eating microwave burritos, cereal and pop-tarts the last twenty-four hours since her phone call with Lisanna. "This job sucks balls."

"Thank you!" Levy reached for the bag as soon as Natsu set it down on the coffee table. "Every time I wanted to order food it's too late to order anything." She sighed and unpacked the egg foo young and everything else.

"You should've given me a ring, Lev." Natsu laughed, sitting beside her on the couch and grabbed the lo mein and a pair of chopsticks. "Jeez," He looked over to the corner of the living room where Levy's well lit drawing station was set up. Her giant tablet with grids of lines and circles filled the screen and the stylus on the charging stand. "You set it up already?"

"Sorry," Levy swallowed her roast pork. "There was an emergency at the firm." Levy stabbed a dumpling with her chopsticks. "I had to set up my drafting table before I started on the changes." She looked at Natsu, who had a very disappointed look on his face. He promised he'd set it up for her on Sunday, though she already beat him to it. "I'm sure it's not as sturdy as it was before. Maybe you can reinforce the bolts?" Natsu grinned, but his sadness lingered. "I'm planning to get a new drafting desk for work, if they can help me fund it. Would you like to help me put it together?"

"Sure," Natsu smiled and shrug his shoulders. "As long as you come by my place and see Happy again. He misses you—" Natsu paused and wrinkled his nose. His eyes were hooded and face contorted before he let out a horrific sneeze. "—And Lucy—" Another sneeze and Levy grabbed the oil stained carton before Natsu spilled the contents all over her clean couch.

"Are you okay?" Levy set the carton down and tried to touch his forehead. It was warm, however, Natsu always ran hot; it was his talent into getting sent home from school all the time. Levy then remembered Lucy and then Gajeel—how they ran oddly warm compared to others.

"Allergies." Natsu sniffled. "You gotta dog or something?" Levy froze and mouth agape. Her sleep deprived mind wasn't helping her and all she could think about was the bloody state Gajeel was in before she knew she was Gajeel. "Levy?"

"Ah—no!" Levy cleared her throat. "No. I-I-I think one of my co-workers has—a dog." His dark eyes were watery and bloodshot now. "I was spending time with—" Levy knew if she said he in front of Jet and Droy, a parade of questions would rain down upon her. Luckily for her, she's talking to Natsu. "—him. Showing me around and our projects."

"You're sleeping with him or something?" Natsu asked and her face immediately went red. "What? Why's your face a tomato?"

"I-I am NOT—um—sleeping with him." Even though she did spend the night sleeping beside his naked body. That was before she knew he was actually a human.

"Jeez!" Natsu cackled, rubbing his stuffy nose with his forearm. "It was a joke!" He teased. "Levy's a pervert! Levy's a pervert! Levy's a—" Natsu stopped laughing and then narrowed his eyes on her. "Are you sleeping with him?" There was the protective friend and brother mode on. It was rare to see it with Natsu and certainly didn't want it here. Not now.

"No!" Levy cleared her throat. "I told you I am not!" His eyes narrowed into little slits. "Seriously!" Levy punched him in the arm. "I am not!"

"If anyone hurts you." Natsu tilted his chin.

"I know," Levy punched his arm again. "You don't have to tell me time and time again."

"Good—ACHOO!" Natsu leaned back along the couch and Levy shot backwards to escape his trajectory. "Uhhhh—" Natsu remained on his back, staring at the smooth white ceiling.

"I'll get you some Benadryl." Levy patted his knee and stood up, walking towards her bathroom.

"Thanks, Blue." Natsu held a weak thumbs-up and let it fall back against the cushions. She flipped the switch to her bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet where her pink toothbrush and toothpaste were on the bottom shelf. Her eyes looked at the top corner shelf where the important medicine were placed; allergy and migraine medicine. Levy could feel a pulsing migraine forming after she spent so long staring at a screen and blue with white lined paper. Everything about Gajeel started to pour into her exhaustion and the dread of seeing him again weighed heavy in the back of her eyes.

That was if Gajeel decided to show up to work.

Her heart sank at the thought of not seeing him again. Levy had so many questions, so many concerns, it would leave her empty if she found out he resigned. Empty like that one Halloween night. She rather face his wrath then not see him at all.

"Tomorrow," Levy looked up and grabbed both bottles and shut the door, revealing herself in the mirror. "Tomorrow," She exasperated and gazed into her own honey eyes. "He'll be there. And you'll confront him." She nodded and stood straight, pills rattling in their bottles. "Gajeel promised me lunch."

* * *

Gajeel snorted after sniffing around the end of an alley way, where the disgusting scent of cheap Cuban cigars littered the cold concrete. His sneeze went on once, twice and even three times before he padded around the corner and ran into the ivory wolf. The sunset shifted to twilight and their night has begun where there usually quiet patrol turned into an interrogation by the last person he wanted to receive questions from. She looked at him with perky pointed ears, wide watery greenish brown eyes and her fur rose from gooseflesh.

"I don't want to hear it," Gajeel snarled at her. They spoke the only way berserkers knew how. A pack sense which allowed only a warrior and the Chieftain to communicate. With their minds.

"Hey," Lucy's voice echoed in his mind as he turned his back at her and trotted away. She was at his heel and soon at his side, nudging him lightly against his shoulder. "I saw her today." Gajeel hesitated in his pace, but he continued to move along the shadows of the city. "Levy was at the bookstore researching wolves in all genres. Gajeel, all genres!"

"Shit," Gajeel growled low.

"Shit is right," Lucy leaped forward and cut Gajeel off, nipping at his black fur. "What happened?" She whined, stepping forward and nudged her nose against the nape of his neck. "When I picked you up her scent was all over you—"

"The jacket."

"Covered in your dried blood."

"It wasn't mine."

"You were shot." Lucy bared her teeth. "The burning scent of metal and iron with honey suckle was all over you when I picked you up." Her voice tightened with so much anger, the pure blood of her lineage was taking over her good tempered matter. It was rare to see her mad, though Gajeel knew how to handle her temper. He was, after all, the one who trained her. "I'm not an idiot, Gajeel." She stood her ground, chest forward and head held high. "I talked to her and her scent was an up and down rollercoaster. Confused, nervous, scared—the list goes on!" A breathing lie detector. It came in handy when dealing with humans during the day, especially at work, though it was a pain in the ass when it comes to people like Levy. She lies occasionally, however, he could easily tell by the shift her scent and heartbeat.

"Then what do ya want me to do, Princess?" Gajeel growled back. Two alphas could play that game. "Tell 'er everythin'? Oh I know, we could fuckin' leave and not tell 'er shite!" His modern accent started to slip to something familiar—ancient. "Is that what ya want? Huh?" His big red eyes stared down at her, but she didn't comply. "Better yet. You could make somethin' up. Yer really good at that, aren't ya Princess? Makin' up yer stories in yer fanciful way. You tell 'er." Her glare didn't shift and her wet nose sniffed the cold air.

"Is that what you want?" Lucy asked, body steady. "Do you want her to know?" She stared at him. Silent. Not a word appeared in his mind, a skill he learned for several centuries alive. "Gajeel?"

"Don't care," Gajeel huffed. "Yer the one who wants to stay so bad. Tell 'er. I don't care."

"Maybe I will." Lucy huffed and stepped backwards. "I'll tell it better than you. The way you speak is atrocious."

"Watch it, love"

"If it weren't for me, you'd still be in northeastern Europe or running with a Scottish gang." Lucy said to him. "Who knows? You might still be working for Jose."

"You shut yer trap!" Gajeel snapped and pounced to bite at her fur, though Lucy saw it coming and leapt out of the way and stood beneath a dim lit street lamp.

"If you want me to," Lucy's fur looked white and pristine under the yellowish glow of the light. Her platinum blond hair made her thick under coat white and almost golden along the furs of her top coat. "I can tell her everything she needs to know." Gajeel growled a warning. "If you want my opinion. I suggest you tell her your story."

"Tch, why should I?" Gajeel snarled at her.

"Because I have a feeling she wants to know about you, Blacksteel of Baskerville."


	5. Chapter 5: The Freyja and Blacksteel

**A/N: Hey, Guys! It's update time! A really, really, REALLY, long chapter for you. I just want to let you guys know that the next update for Streetlights will be two week from now. I have to work on the other fics and some real life stuff.**

 **I want to note that this is an information heavy chapter, and I did use Vikings and Norse Lore as inspiration for some of the contents in this fanfic. Any names or figures that are represented in this fic aren't exactly true and only bent to fit the world of fiction. In this case, Levy and Gajeel's world. Berserkers are not really werewolves.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter and I'll see you in two weeks for Chapter six.**

 **P.S-OMG THE NEW MANGA CHAPTER! 487! GAJEVY IS CANON!**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Freya and Blacksteel

Levy took a deep breath once the elevator arrived at her floor. She wasn't alone, though it wasn't as crowded as her first week at the firm. Only a few people were in the elevator with her and most of them got off at the earlier floors. She had time to collect her thoughts about facing Gajeel, knowing he was going to be at his cubicle. She hoped at the very least he was deep in his work with the same daily sports radio on, going about as if nothing happened between them. The thought of Gajeel not being there was another assumption and Levy's heart weighed heavily at the thought of her driving him away.

Her fingers clenched around her thermos and exhaled heavily as she turned the corner, passing the break room and strode to her row. It felt like weights were around her ankles and it would seem like they were getting heavier and heavier as she walked closer. Levy was too short, even with her heels, to see over the cubicles. Her heels dragged against the floor as she turned into her row and honey eyes turned to the cubicle right behind hers.

Empty.

Levy scanned the unoccupied space. It wasn't completely cleaned out as she feared. The computer was asleep as the CPU tower was still humming beneath the desk. A leather laptop bag sat next to the sturdy swivel chair. A pile of different color folders were next to the monitor and the coaster where a mug should have been. Gajeel was here, but where? Levy exhaled, comforted that he was still here and also not being here as she arrived.

"Y'know," Levy jumped and grabbed her chest. Her body turned around as fast as she could and saw Gajeel sitting in her tiny seat. She felt her heart pound heavily against her hand. Her mouth went dry and any profanities wanting to escape disappeared at the tip of her tongue. "Yer terrible lookin' at yer surroundings, Luv." He was wearing glasses this time, though he kept wearing the brown contacts to offset his vibrant ruby eyes.

"And you're terrible at hiding your eyes." Levy said with a teasing manner. "Glasses are drawing attention to your eyes and high cheekbones therefore others could see you wearing color contacts at a certain angle. And the angle in which I see the red isn't covered by the frames or lens." Levy swallowed her nerves and explained with no hesitation. She pointed at the side of her temple.

"You noticed before you found out?" Gajeel asked her. "Guess I was wrong about you." Levy walked into her cubicle and set her bag beside the leg of her desk.

"And what exactly did you find wrong with me?" Levy stepped closer to Gajeel. His eyes did a careful once over at her body and gulped hard, watching his Adam's apple move up and down his throat.

"Yer short." Gajeel answered with a slight bite to his words. "Yer find yerself always takin' the dangerous route even though there's a safer way home." Gajeel shook his head. "You—even helped a wild animal."

"I can take care of myself."

"No," Gajeel snorted. "You can't."

"Friday night surely proves you can't." Levy said, crossing her arms tightly against her chest. It was her chance to ask the questions that only he could answer. All of them started to spill over in her mind and she couldn't pick the right first question. Her lashes flickered against her cheek and pressed her lips tightly in a straight line. Where to start? "What are you?" Her mind pulled the roulette real and her tongue selects the first question.

"I can't answer," Gajeel's accent slipped away.

"Why not?" Levy confronted.

"Because," Gajeel clenched his jaw. "We have company." His eyes pointed over her shoulder and she turned around to see Lisanna and Juvia. Her blue hair twirled on her black blazer shoulders, entering Gajeel's cubicle only to see it empty. Lisanna was the one who turned into Levy's cubicle to find both of them.

"Oh," Lisanna gleamed. "Good morning, Gajeel and Levy." Juvia turned around and peeked over Lisanna's shoulder. "Crazy weekend we had?"

"Huh?" Gajeel looked at Levy with a glare that could kill.

"Ah," Levy smiled. "Clients wanted changes to the vectors."

"Yeah, and I need you to come with me." Lisanna said to Levy, grabbing her forearm. "We need to debrief before the actual meeting."

"Gajeel, we're needed as well for the Dreyer account." Juvia said to Gajeel.

"I'll meet you there." Gajeel's accent disappeared and Levy glanced at him to the side. He noticed. "I need to grab my things."

"Same," Levy said to Lisanna, where her bright blue eyes looked at Gajeel and back to Levy. Curiosity pooled in her eyes and she desperately fought her urge to grin like an idiot showed in her jaw.

"Okay," Lisanna nodded. "Debrief is in Mira Jane's office." Both of them left and Gajeel shook his head when Levy turned back at him.

"Mind yer business," Gajeel tsked. At first Levy thought it was towards her, but the way he was looking out made it look like he was listening to ladies talking to themselves. "They're never gonna shut up about this."

"Who?" Levy asked, knowing the answer already. Even in human form, Levy deduced Gajeel could hear as well as in his wolf state. She wondered if his sense of smell was heightening too.

"Lunch," Gajeel stood up and towered over her. "We'll talk then."

"But—ah!" Levy blinked and her back met the wall of her cubicle. Gajeel grabbed her arm and softly pushed her against it. Her eyes flickered, watching his harden face stare back at her. He leaned down to meet her gaze and Levy couldn't help but narrow her eyes towards his plump lips.

"Don't argue with me, Luv." Gajeel warned, exhaling his warm breath against her face. Her eyes looked at his left shoulder and his gaze followed it. Her curiosity got the best of him and she slipped her hand beneath the open collar of his shirt, tugging the next set of buttons free and exposed enough skin where his gunshot wound was. Levy's eyes scanned his tan skin to see nothing but smooth skin and no evidence of a scar or wound. Her breath hitched, frightened and surprised at the emptiness of where the bullet once was. The bandage she put on him was gone along with the wound. Gajeel grabbed her wrist and pinned it beside her head, awaking her from her startled haze. "We got work to do and I ain't gonna blow _me_ cover because of yer damn curiosities." He gave her a long look and then pulled away before she could say anything. Levy pushed herself off the cubicle wall and stepped out of the small office where his swivel chair spun slowly and his laptop bag was gone.

As she regained her composure, Levy turned back to her desk and then looked at the wall where her back was. For a moment, Levy's stomach had a slight case of nostalgia, remembering the distinct scent of tobacco and whiskey. The feel of his grip around her wrists. It all flooded back to her in waves of fear and anticipation. A thrill that haunted her every being, and challenged her racing heart. With everything that happened, Levy had no doubt that Gajeel was there that Halloween night.

* * *

Her lunch break was running late as the meeting with their clients followed their debrief with Mira Jane. Gajeel wasn't on this project yet until the blueprints were finalized. Levy hurried back to her cubicle, hoping to see Gajeel waiting for her as he promised earlier this morning. If she was late, Gajeel might've taken his lunch already and Levy wouldn't get her answers. Unless she could convince him to go out with her later after work. Levy reached her cubicle, though she didn't go in there. She went into Gajeel's office space and didn't find him there nor her desk either. Gajeel could be running late too. Either way, Levy felt like she was stood up. She promised Mira Jane that she'd take her hour break and go to her office to run through the next set of designs for their upcoming clients.

"I hope I didn't miss him." Levy muttered, feeling the buzzing in her skirt pocket. A text message from Natsu, asking if she was available for lunch since he was in the area. Her lips pursed, contemplating whether or not she should accept his invite and reschedule with Gajeel, or decline Natsu and continue waiting. There was no note on either desks from Gajeel or anyone else, though she didn't expect him to leave one anyway. Maybe she should take his offer.

 _"Are we still up for lunch? I'm here at my desk. -Levy."_ Levy emailed Gajeel, remembering his address from last night. It was the closest thing to texting him and hopefully she'd get a response.

 _"Yeah,"_ Gajeel replied and a smile appeared across her face. She was going to get her answers.

 _"Sorry, Natsu. I have lunch plans already."_ Levy texted him and put away her phone, but then pulled it out again once it pulsed.

 _"Meet you down stairs. -G."_ Gajeel emailed her again and she headed towards the elevator with her messenger bag across her chest, gripping the strap with her shaking fingers. Her stomach ached nervously. She wasn't sure if she could eat with all these questions looming around her head. At the very least, they should go to a place where there was coffee. She'd need it after she gets her answers.

"Heading to lunch?" Lisanna caught her at the elevator and squeezed through the closing doors.

"Yeah," Levy smiled. "You?"

"My brother and sis are having lunch at the office, so I'm picking it up." Lisanna said, fixing her pixie cut in the reflection of the steel elevator. "Are you going alone?"

"Um," Levy bit her bottom lip, looking over her shoulder of a man mindlessly checking his phone.

"You're having lunch with Gajeel?" Lisanna asked, beaming a smile through the elevator.

"Yeah," Levy gulped. The elevator stopped at the main floor and they stepped out into the bustling lobby. "I'm not sure where we're—Natsu?" Levy saw her pink haired friend in his thick red plaid jacket, turning around and waved at her with that stupid smile of his. Gajeel was by the doors, hands in his pocket and watching Natsu walking up to her.

"Hey!" Natsu greeted them and then held his hand out to Lisanna. "I'm Levy's friend, Natsu."

"I'm Lisanna." She returned the handshake. "I work with Levy." She turned to Levy and smiled. "I better go pick up our food. I'll see you in an hour. Nice to meet you, Natsu." She walked towards the door, exchanging a smile with Gajeel as she left the building.

"You didn't get my text?" Levy asked Natsu. His eyes widen and reached into his coat for his phone. It had more cracks and scratches than jagged rocks. And Natsu had to slap the phone into his hand to wake it up.

"No," Natsu shrugged his shoulders. "I guess not." He slipped his phone back into his jacket. "You have plans?"

"Yeah, she does." Natsu turned around and Gajeel glared down with his arms crossed.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu snarled at him, eying him from head to toe.

"Guys," Levy got in between them. "Not here. Natsu, this is my cubicle neighbor, Gajeel. And Gajeel, this is my friend, Natsu."

"Ah!" Natsu laughed. "The idiot with a dumb face." Levy punched his arm and Natsu flinched. "I mean—the idiot." Levy punched him again.

"He actually asked me to lunch." Levy smiled at them both. "We need to go through some accounts. For our clients? Work stuff."

"Yeah," Gajeel nodded. He still kept his cold composure.

"Okay," Natsu sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I'll go see Lucy." They started walking through the door and Gajeel was the last one to follow. Natsu held the door open for Levy, but let it go as Gajeel crossed the threshold.

"Lucy?" Gajeel growled unintentionally. "Lucy who?"

"Um," Natsu glared at him. "Lucy none-of-your-business."

"Hey," Gajeel grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around.

"Guys!" Levy stopped them, looking around at the curious eyes outside of their building. "This isn't the place. Natsu, I'll see you later." He stared at her for a long second before he exhaled heavily in his surrender.

"Fine—" Natsu said something else, but Levy couldn't hear from the roar of a motorcycle engine. "—Lucy?"

"Damn it," Gajeel cursed and Levy turned around to see the woman in the blue Ducati parked along the curb of a fire zone. The same woman who picked up Gajeel Saturday morning with her purple scarf wrapped around her hair to keep her it from the wind. She took off her glasses and flashed a dazzling white smile at the three of them.

"How are you?" Lucy asked Levy. "I'm sure you have lots of questions."

"I-I um—" Levy looked at Gajeel.

"What're ya doin' here." Gajeel snarled.

"I'm going to take Levy out to lunch." Lucy smiled. "If you don't mind. I think she should hear it from me." Gajeel gave her a warning glare, jaw tightening and the vein in his neck were showing beneath his tanned skin.

"Hear what?" Natsu asked. "What's going on? How do you know about this idiot?"

"Watch it," Gajeel snapped.

"Look," Lucy shook her head at Gajeel. "Whatever I can't answer, I'll have you do it. I'm sure Levy would like to hear it from you, but your way of storytelling is appalling." Lucy's brown eyes met hers and Levy gulped at how beautiful she was when she wasn't wearing her bookstore manager attire. Black high heeled boots with dark denim skinny jeans that fitted her long legs. A fitted brown distressed leather jacket to match her dazzling eyes. A lip shade reminding her of blood—and Gajeel's eyes. "It's entirely up to you, Levy."

"Go," Gajeel nudged her with his arm. "I have a lot of work to do."

"I still want to hear it from you." Levy said. "Tonight?" He stared at her, thinking very hard as he looked into her eyes.

"We'll see," Gajeel replied and looked at Lucy. "You take care of her, Princess." Levy's stomach did a flip when he heard the nickname slip from his tongue. Princess? Levy looked at Lucy and then Gajeel. Did they have a history? Or did they still have—? Levy would ask. She had to, but she was more nervous to ask Lucy about it.

"Don't worry, Blacksteel." Lucy laughed. "I'll have her home in time for work." She mocked him and held a hand out for Levy. "C'mon, we only have an hour." Levy glanced at her bare hand and then grabbed it, feeling how extraordinarily warm she was despite the weather. Her touch was so inviting and when she mounted the bike behind her, Lucy guided her arms around her hot waist. She felt her body heat through the leather and almost instantly sweating in her jacket. "Natsu, we'll talk later today. About everything. I promise."

"Sure," Natsu shrugged his shoulders again, like he was cool with it. Levy knew the shiftiness in his eyes told her otherwise. He was confused and desperately needs answers. Maybe Gajeel would tell him in the bluntest way possible.

"We'll be back." Lucy winked at Gajeel. "Hold on tight."

* * *

If it wasn't for Lucy's abnormal body heat, Levy would've froze to death in their short bike ride to a small coffee shop a few blocks away. She didn't want to let Lucy go, fearing that she'd turn into an icicle if she did, but Lucy got a parking spot right in front of the cafe. They received strange looks from pedestrians like they were insane for riding a sports bike in the middle of January. If they only knew who Lucy was, it might have been different. Levy didn't even know if she was just like Gajeel.

"Find a seat and I'll get us some food." Lucy told her, pointing towards the back corner where they'd have some privacy and a view of her bike. Levy nodded and walked towards the corner. It was mid-afternoon and the lunch was dying down. Only a few tables were taken and a most of them were almost ready to leave. She could hear from the ordering counter Lucy's voice speaking in a different language. It was Polish, no doubt, and her accent was spot on as if she was from Poland. As she sat down in the booth, she wondered if Lucy and Gajeel came from the same place. She also wondered if there was some sort of history between them.

"Okay!" Lucy slid into the seat across from her. She looked around for anybody nearby and unwrapped the scarf keeping her hair neat. She shook her golden silk strands and combed them out with her fingers, matting down any fly-aways and tangles. "They have the best Danishes in the city. Oh and I got you some coffee."

"Thanks," Levy smiled. "You didn't have to."

"Oh no, I have to." Lucy laughed. "I must know the woman who has Gajeel wrapped around her finger."

"I-I don't have him—" Levy cringed, not knowing how or why she believed so.

"Oh I know him!" Lucy said to her slowly as the waiter came by with their steaming mugs of coffee. " _Thank you_ " Lucy replied in Polish and Levy did the same, astonishing Lucy with her talents. "Impressive."

"Anyway," Levy hugged the mug, comforted by the warmth. "How _well_ do you know him?" Was her first question. Lucy stared at her for a while, confused by her tone, however, the light bulb in her head lit once she understood what she meant.

"Oh no!" Lucy laughed, blushing slightly at her concern. "Gajeel and I aren't like that. Never were and never will be." Lucy reassured her. "Our relationship is like a love-hate brother-sister kind of relationship. Nothing to worry about. Completely platonic."

"Who said I was worried about that?" Levy blushed. "I wanted to know the extent of your relationship. That's all."

"You don't have to hide it from me." Lucy paused as the waiter returned with a tray of fresh grapes and raspberries surrounding a mound of apple Danishes and tarts. The cinnamon sugar pastries made her mouth water instantly with her stomach churning. She waited for him to leave before continuing. "I'm glad to see Gajeel actually care about someone else beside himself."

"I-I d-don't know what you mean by that?" Levy coughed. "I don't think—"

"Whatever happened that night," Lucy popped a grape in her mouth. "Gajeel does. He could have gone home instead of your place, but he went to your apartment after he was shot. And I know you care for him. You wouldn't have patch up his wound if you didn't."

"Anyone would've done the same." Levy said. "I'm sure you would."

"Well, I'd be worried, but we heal pretty quickly." Lucy laughed. "Makes us dizzy and heat up like the sun, but it's better than being dead." Levy dropped her gaze to her sandwich. Her fingers playing with the red grape on her plate, watching the juices leave a trail beside the Danish. "I know you have questions and not that much time. So, instead of telling you everything. I'll answer what you want to know."

"I want to know everything," Levy looked at her phone, displaying the time in analog fashion. "And I believe you can give me the answers." She huffed her chest and exhaled hard, trying to calm herself down. "What are you exactly? A werewolf? Shapeshifters? Lycans?" The nerves came from her anticipation. All the stories were coming to light and everything she imagined as a child was coming true. The never ending stories her mother and grandfather would tell her as a child. And the stories she would read on her own.

"Werewolves came later." Lucy explained. Her gaze dropped, but Levy could see that Lucy wasn't really their as nostalgia filmed over her irises. Levy could see the bronze ring surrounding her pupils and irises. She never saw them with Gajeel, though she could assume it was a trait. Lucy was extraordinarily gorgeous under the cafe lighting. It was as if Lucy was from a royal family. A princess from one of her books. Then she wondered with all of this coming to light if Lucy was a princess. "We never started as werewolves or lycans. We were more than scary creatures mothers would tell their children so they'd behave." She was lost again in her memories. If only Levy could see what she saw. "My mother would tell me stories of how much wolves were respected, feared, and worshiped."

"Loki and Fenrir." Levy added. "The subtopic you suggested on Saturday." Her eyes returned to the present and stared back at her with a wary smile.

"Yes," Lucy continued. "It was before I knew the truth about who I really am. We are shape-shifters, but more importantly Berserkers. Warriors during the age of the Vikings. Proud and stubborn with a purpose to seek a glorious death and reach the halls of Valhalla and eat the food of Odin's table." She puffed her chest and patted her fist over her heart, mocking the brutes Levy would see in movies. Lucy laughed jokingly. "Berserkers are Vikings, worshiped all the gods like any other, but specifically honor Loki than most. The shape shifting god had a son, and that son killed Odin during the battle of Ragnarok. Later on, he died by Odin's son.

"Berserkers look to Fenrir as their teacher in the art of combat, and harnessed the power of the wolf. The tribes of Berserkers are ruthless and wild where chaos and order are perfectly balanced on the battlefield. They use anger as their power, and control as their strength to defeat their enemies without discriminating anyone or anything. Almost defying mortality with the gifts they are given.

"However, as Berserkers seek the guidance of the great wolf. Fenrir, even though slain, was brought to Odin as a prisoner. A prisoner to serve and protect the families of Odin's circle. That reflects back unto the tribes where Berserkers were born to serve a Chieftain and their families until the rest of their days. It might sound like enslavement, but it is a prideful sentence that would grant them their freedom with their death and automatically have a place in Valhalla. If not—" Lucy paused and shook her head. "—they'd be trapped in the world of the living. A suicidal death will not grant you admittance to Odin's side." Lucy paused again. Her eyes glazed over again and she stared out the window. Her face softens where she appeared older than she looked. "The only exception to that is for love."

"Love?" Levy gulped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's okay, I'll get to that in a minute." Lucy smiled. "Berserkers gave the rites." She paused again. "Um—the rites are a ritual where we are given the gifts of Fenrir. We drink the blood of the Alpha, or Chieftain, and we awaken our dormant powers. Purebloods are born with the gift, it just needs an active Berserker to initiate the transformation. Depending on the family, they are ranked. Alphas are the leader, Betas are the second, sentinels—so on and so forth."

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Levy sipped her coffee. "Both you and Gajeel are Berserkers."

"Sort of."

"What do you mean by that?" Levy shook her head. "You're telling me this for a reason right?"

"You asked what we are."

"I can hear the history lesson later and I am interested. Really am! It's just—" Levy looked down to the clock on her phone. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Right," Lucy sighed. "Time. I could tell you this story another time. What's your question?'

"From what you have said already," Levy pondered, pursing her lips and looking at her reflection in her dark coffee. "You are Vikings."

"Sort of?" Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "I can tell you I am from a line of Berserkers, but I didn't know until—I was forced to take the rites." The tone in her voice dropped, though it remained calm and smooth without any notion of hesitation. The word _forced_ made Levy shiver. Who would force anyone to do anything, especially becoming a beast?

"You don't have to answer this," Levy took her pondering state into a count. "What happened to you? To Gajeel? And why does it feel like you're hiding from something? From someone?" Lucy was surprised by her last question. She probably assumed that Gajeel told her about it. "Gajeel didn't say anything to me. I just feel like he's hiding from someone. Not just hiding his secret. You know?"

" _-I ain't gonna blow me cover because of yer damn curiosities."_

"You're lying," Lucy smiled mischievously. "Gajeel said something, but I know you're smart enough to know what it means. Which is fine. You haven't told anyone about this secret of ours. Not even Natsu. The least I can do is tell you our story. I owe you that much."

"Owe me?" Levy raised a brow. "You don't owe me anything?"

"You saved Gajeel." Lucy replied. "Natsu rescued me from the clutches of a sleazy man at the coffee shop. And I—we—owe you an apology. A very late apology if I might add."

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Levy shook her head in confusion.

"The night your mother died." Lucy's lips pressed into a hard line. The color drained from Levy's face and she seeks warmth in her coffee. "We were too late. Gajeel was the first at the scene and only found you alive." Levy's fingers grasp her mother's necklace, rubbing the pendant nervously. Flashes of red and the screaming appeared with every blink. It would always happen, but she learned how to push it away when she had to. This was different. For the first time, Levy met someone who knew her biggest secret. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Levy chuckled. "It happened long ago. Besides, they were going to kill me and you saved me. It seems like I owe you." She let go of her necklace and watched Lucy's eyes stare at the small gleaming jewel. "Were you the white wolf at the end of the alley?"

"Yes," Lucy nodded. "And I'm sorry." Normally, Levy would say some reason why Lucy and Gajeel weren't at fault for her mother's death. It really wasn't their fault, but the way Lucy looked at her gave her the idea of how much guilt she had for the incident.

"If you want me to accept it, then I forgive you." Levy leaned in and grabbed her warm hand. The smell of her perfume and leather overwhelmed her senses. "And I want to thank you for saving my life that night. I truly am grateful."

"But, your mother…" Lucy turned her wrist and wrapped her fingers around Levy's hand. "I know what it is like to grow up without a mother. To have a mother die in front of you." Levy's grip tightens around her, rubbing her thumb gently over her smooth skin. Her eyes had a nice coat of sheen over them and as Levy continued staring she could see her colored contacts melt into her glowing bronze eyes. "I'm sorry." She fought her tears and noticed her contacts melting away. "Oh no."

"No," Levy squeezed her hand. "I think their beautiful." Lucy grinned softly and reached for her pocket and pulled out a contact box. "Leave it. You're with me. It shouldn't matter right?"

"You're right." Lucy smiled gleamed and put her contacts away. Just like Gajeel's ruby jeweled eyes, Lucy had a very smoky topaz with the same bronze ring around her irises. Her eyes almost appeared golden at certain angles, however the same brown was hidden away like a gold casted pendant.

"You lost your mom?" Levy continued where they left off. "By Berserkers?"

"No," Lucy shook her head. "She was sick and died in her death bed when I was seven. I held her hand as she told me one last story."

"I'm sorry," Levy's eyes were starting to feel heavy at the tears building up.

"Like you I've managed." Lucy chuckled. "Well, since we're talking about me. I might as well start. I'll try to make a long story short. I was twenty-one years old in 1899—"

* * *

-Freya-

I was the only daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfillia. Owners of the renowned Heartfillia Estate in Devon, England. The debutante with dreams of running my own house with a high respecting husband and a family to continue on our legacy. That was what I was told as a child, clouded by the silks, satin, jewelry and the radiance of the life. Though I have to admit, it wasn't me. Since my mother passed, I admired the heroes and heroines in adventure stories I would read in between private lessons. My father for a while taught me about business, capitalism and politics as part of my learning regimen. At first, I thought it was for him to spend time with his only child, but later found out it was for my future husband's benefit to have a wife who can inspire and support.

As I got older, I thought my curiosities of adventure had faded, but I only grew more curious of the world. I broke my father's wishes when I turned eighteen and traveled the country to see the world with my own eyes. Not alone. I had my friends who served our name accompany me. It wasn't Paris or the Americas, but it was more than I could have dreamed. For three years, I have read as many books in different libraries and seen plays and drank wine and ale all across England. I learned so much in those three years than my high paid education. I was living the dream of freedom that my mother once had before she married my father.

Freedom, though, came at a price.

I was visiting an old friend at Baskerville Boarding School for girls at the Baskerville Estate. It was on my way home to see my father. Which I received a letter a week before indicating he wasn't well. At this point, I knew I needed to put away these childish dreams and take up my role as mistress of the house, but when I was at Baskerville, I was taken prisoner by a group of men and woman, wanting my family's fortune in return.

The leader of the group, Jose, and his retainers kept me in a locked room and soon a locked cage in the cellar of the school. For each day my father didn't pay the ransom, they would kill one person from either the students or staff right in front of me until all one-hundred and seven of them were gone. They'd torment me with their words. They'd even told me what they'd do to me once they get their pay. But, there was one person who didn't let anyone touch me.

Summer, like me, was an adventurer. A well-traveled man that made my days as a prisoner bearable by telling me of his adventures in the east. Where he met people in China and Persia and all the cultures they had to offer. He returned to his tribe, to his pack, where he took back his role as a Sentinel warrior. It was him who told me about their origins of Berserkers and their grand tales of old. How he was born to serve his cousin and future Chieftain of their tribe as his retainer even though he was born human and not a Berserker.

I don't know exactly how long I was captive, but one day Summer told me the truth of why they captured me. It wasn't for my family's fortune, but for my lineage. He told me, along with Jose's second, that I was the last of the Berserker pure blooded line. A Scandinavian Princess that was born to be alpha and Queen of the wolves. It was Jose's first intention to revive the Berserker line and gain authority over the scattered packs across northern Europe. He wanted to reinforce our men and women with my blood.

Summer didn't want that. The times had change and their time was gone. He knew that and couple of others helped in the coup to over throw the Alpha. Gajeel, Jose's second, had mix feelings about his loyalty, but in the end his aide was what made my escape possible. Summer and Gajeel got me out, however, the rest of the pack went after us. We were injured, especially me, but Summer went back to buy us some time. Gajeel didn't want to take me away. He did this for him and if someone needed to be left behind, Gajeel would be glad to end his life for Summer. However, Summer couldn't get me to safety even if he wanted. Gajeel could out run them and protect me if anyone followed us. And Gajeel was the only one who could save me from my injuries.

Summer died protecting both us. It wasn't long before I started to slowly die from my injuries, though that didn't bode well for Gajeel. He didn't want his friend and retainer's sacrifice be all for nothing. It was his duty now to fulfill Summer's wishes. With a small cup of his blood, Gajeel gave me the rites and activated my transformation. For almost a century and a half, We—I—roamed this earth on both two feet and all fours. I saw the places Summer would tell me and did the things he had done. Ate the food he would vibrantly describe.

Though, it wasn't a life that I wanted. The friends I would befriend would notice I wasn't aging, and they would eventually die and I outlive them. To be perfectly honest, I felt lonely and yet I only started to live. I had Gajeel, but when we moved to a new location, he'd go on his own, leaving me to my own devices. He wasn't far though. We had to move around frequently to avoid Jose and his pack. I'd go to college every two years, transferring to and from with multiple degrees. I could speak and read many languages. One brilliant thing about immortality it granted me time to do what I wanted to do without risk. I could major in art history or biology or linguistics. I could do it all.

It wasn't enough. Never enough.

Where ever I go, I'd always meet someone who resembled Summer in a small way. His vivid personality, love of travel and trying new foods, passionate with life and no regrets in his decisions. Gajeel would tell me I was going crazy and deny their resemblance. How would he know anyway? He had never been in love before. Then again, he knew Summer the longest. They have trained, grew up and fought together. It was only natural for Gajeel to be picky.

Until now.

You saw it, didn't you? The way he looked at Natsu today when I picked you up. I didn't know he was going to be there, but there he was and Gajeel gawking at him with wide eyes. The appearance of Summer and Natsu are so close together, you'd think they were the same person. The way he said my name—his physique and his little mannerisms like rubbing his hair when he was nervous, and how he likes to put his hands in his pockets while he walked. The way he smiled at me—it was like seeing a ghost.

Summer's last words to me…

* * *

"May we meet again," Her lashes flickered over her cheeks and her lips curved into a reminiscing smile. "So!" She cleared her throat and looked at Levy. "Now we're here. Sorry for the longest short story."

"Don't be," Levy shook her head. She didn't know what to say after that. What happened to her father? Why was Gajeel the only one who could give her the blood rites? "Did you know Natsu in Japanese means—"

"Summer." Lucy nodded. "When he told me his name I—I almost cried." She laughed. "Well, I did after both of you left the bookstore that night." Levy remained silent, staring at her half eaten apple Danish in front of her. "One-hundred and seventeen years…I've dreamed of seeing him again. I'm sure you have questions and I know you want to hear about Gajeel."

"Why Gajeel?" Levy finally asked. "Why was he the only one who can save you and not Summer?" Her heart wanted to understand the predicament of their situation, but the child in her wanted a happy ending in Lucy's story. She wanted Summer and Lucy to live happily ever after. If Gajeel stayed behind, he would have the strength to rejoin Summer. Levy had to believe it was so. To have hope in the most hopeless of scenarios. "I'm sorry. It's not my place to criticize."

"Because of who he was," Lucy answered firmly. "Summer lived, I would have died from my injuries. Summer would have died too." Levy gave her a questioning look. "I am the last of my line. Though without an alpha, I wouldn't be able to receive the blood rites."

"Gajeel's an alpha? I thought he was Jose's right hand." Levy pointed it out.

"Yes," Lucy nodded. "It's complicated with Gajeel. It's always complicated with Blacksteel." She chuckled, scratching her forehead. "Gajeel was supposed to be the next Chief of the tribe and he is the son of an alliance that would have changed the world of Vikings and Berserkers. It only took Jose's deception to ruin our history, though his intentions at the time were somewhat honorable."

"He's the son of a Viking and a Berserker." Levy put the pieces together and Lucy nodded in approval. "By birth, he would have been alpha."

"But, Jose challenged his father." Lucy continued. "Jose was loyal to Gajeel's mother. She was the Berserker's alpha, but she died protecting a raid against their village while the Chief and the others were away. Naturally, Gajeel took charge of Berserkers for a while, but Jose and the others didn't believe a human should command them."

"He didn't take the rites?"

"No," Lucy grimaced. "It wasn't his father's wish to have his son become one." Her fingers went to her lips, tracing it with her nail. "We have time. I'll tell you as much as I can about Gajeel and you can ask him later. Mind you, he's not the most expressive man."

"I've noticed." Levy smiled.

"Well, at least you'll know you'd be quite disappointed." Lucy laughed.

* * *

He could smell her honeysuckle perfume once she stepped out of the elevator.

Gajeel stood up from his seat and looked over the cubicles to see Levy walking pass the break room with a paper cup in her hand. He recognized that amber colored cup and knew Lucy had taken her to the Polish cafe three blocks away where the apple Danishes were her favorite. It was one of the main reasons why Lucy begged him to return to Crocus. Levy disappeared behind cubicle walls and Gajeel turned around to see her reappear in front of his office. She looked up at him with sensible and wary eyes. Her plump lips left agape with no words escaping them. He could see her jaw tighten, wanting to say something to him, but couldn't find the words to say.

What did Lucy tell her?

"Levy!" Mira Jane approached her and Gajeel immediately turned around and brought his phone to his ear. His other hand rummaged through the files on his desk, giving the illusion that he was occupied. He spoke about contractors and other engineer non-sense, however, he kept his ears on Levy. "I'm glad I caught you. We have a new minor client that wants to contract us on a house design. He specifically requested a Green Architect and fantastic ideas on energy saving and environmentally friendly designs."

"Oh, that's great!" Levy smiled. "I'll be happy to assist…"

"No need," Mira Jane handed her the papers. "The design is all yours. A small project and you can ask Lisanna for any assistance with our major projects. There's no rush, but our client is expecting your call."

"T-Thank you! Thank you so much!" Levy shook her hand. "This means so much."

"What you did for the Mashima project was spectacular. And your studies in Green Architecture have given you this opportunity." Mira Jane patted her shoulder. "Now, get to work and knock'em dead."

"Thank you again," Levy said and Gajeel heard Mira Jane's heels walk away and turned into her office. Levy exhaled heavily and clung the folder against her chest. She was exhausted and he could tell by the change in her scent. He turned around, setting his phone on his desk and leaned against the threshold. Her golden eyes stared up at him with a million questions behind them. She knew it wasn't the place to ask and with so much work to do, it wouldn't be right for her neglect her new job and this new opportunity.

"Gajeel," Levy muttered, stepping forward and Gajeel stepped back into his office. She was now leaning against the threshold. Honeysuckle, vanilla and V-twin engine exhaust overwhelmed his senses.

"Tonight," Gajeel said firmly and quietly. He grabbed her hand and held it tight. "You can ask me then." Her brows knitted and narrowed at their hands. Her thumb escaped his hold and gently she drew soft circles on top of his hand. He fought a gasp and swallowed it as he looked at her lips. His skin tingled from her light touch and Gajeel knew Levy found out the truth and yet she was still here. All that she wanted to convey was expressed by a simple gesture, and her compassion was shown by the soft look he gave him. His heart clenched and he honestly didn't know what to make of this feeling. Gajeel wanted it to stop, but at the same time didn't want to.

"Tonight then," Levy hushed, leaning in to plant a kiss, but pulled away before her breath even reached his skin and retreated to her desk. Gajeel's eyes flickered at his hovering hand, growing cold from her lack of touch. His gaze shifted to Levy, already resuming her work.

 _Beep! Beep!_

Gajeel returned to his desk and looked at his phone. It was from Lucy.

 _It has been done. Everything else is up to you._

Gajeel stared until the screen turned off and his reflection stared back. He was still at work and he needed to act like everything was normal. If anyone found out about him and Levy, attention would draw to them, and the last thing he wanted was more people involved. Levy was involved before she even knew since that bloody night in the alley, and now it would seem like her friend, Natsu, was involved as well. Like Levy, he was involved in this long before he even knew.

* * *

-Blacksteel-

The cool salty breeze from the ocean overwhelmed his face as he took out his stifling iron helmet. They journeyed from the midlands to the ocean side to see an old friend of his fathers. A friend who also turned out to be Salamander's older brother, Zeref.

"Gajeel the Iron Dragon," Zeref walked out of his cliff side stone house and held out his hand to the Viking. "You honor me. Salamander didn't tell me you were accompanying him." His dark eyes shifted to his little brother rubbing his middle length pink hair, pulling out the leather tie that held it in a ponytail.

"Sorry, Brother." Salamander chuckled with guilt. "It was a last minute decision."

"Come!" Zeref held his hand out towards his house. "I've got some ale for ya." Gajeel held his helmet under his arm and rested his other hand on the hilt of his great sword. He followed Salamander and ducked down to enter the small house. His head hit a bundle of dried meat hanging off a string and net. "What brings you out of the midland? I hope your father didn't send you for a surprised inspection."

"No," Salamander sighed. "He wanted out."

"Salamander." Gajeel hissed.

"Oh!" Zeref smiled. "Does the Chief's son don't like his new role?" The brothers looked at him, waiting for the truth to come out. For twenty-five years, they've known each other and yet they don't know him that well. They should have known, at least, that he keeps everything to himself.

"No, he doesn't," Salamander gulped his beer and some have dribbled from the corners of his mouth. "He keeps runnin' away from the wolves."

"Like damn pups." Gajeel murmured. "They won't leave me alone."

"Yer the new leader, Blacksteel!" Salamander slapped his back. "They have to follow you."

"Either way," Zeref said, smiling at him just like her brother. "When you become Chieftain, you'd need to take charge of both factions. The alliance your parents upheld has to continue with you." The flames in the fireplace played shadows on his features.

"Maybe you should take the blood rites?" Salamander suggested, earning menacing glares from both parties. "Or not! I don't see the problem of becomin' a wolf."

"Acnologia doesn't wish for his son to become a berserk." Zeref explained. "If he does, he cannot be a chieftain."

"Berserks can't be Chief?" Salamander snorted. "That's stupid." Salamander leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "All this mumble jumble about Gajeel bein' the future of our tribes, it sure seem like we're stuck in the old ways."

"Maybe you'd like to lead them." Gajeel snarled, but Salamander laughed through his seriousness.

"As great as that sounds," Salamander continued to laugh. "I'd rather be on the battlefield than being part of your council."

"Even if you could," Zeref added. "Gajeel would need to marry a Berserk in the Sentinel ranks or higher. Any lower would pollute the bloodline."

"What happened to just going to war and coming back with tales of victories?" Salamander yawned. "These damn politics are borin'." Zeref pushed his little brother and he fell backwards and onto the wooden floor. Gajeel fought the urge to laugh and kept his stoic composure.

"You're not a child anymore!" He lectured his brother. "Act like Gajeel's retainer." Salamander stood up and patted down his furs and leather armor and bared his teeth at his brother. He was the embodiment of a Viking. Fierce, loyal and a fantastic fighter. He wore his heart on his wrist and his axe where he would strike his enemies with great force. If he wasn't human, he would have been a great berserker.

"You know my father's council than anyone else." Gajeel addressed to Zeref. "If I would give the berserker reigns to someone else."

"There isn't anyone else."

"What about Jose?"

"No," Zeref shook his head. "You cannot give it to him. He was against your mother marrying Acnologia. He'd find a way to—"

"I like to see him try." Gajeel laughed. "He answers to my old man."

"He answers to Anna." Zeref corrected. "Anna the Bold was the best leader—alpha—in Berserker history. To have her gone is a blow to the alliance. Gajeel! If you want to keep your mother's wishes intact, you have to remind them you are their new leader. You may be a Viking, but you have the Berserker blood in ya. Grow up and stand up to the ranks."

* * *

They saw the flames from the horizon.

Straw and mud houses burned along the families that harbor them. Their childhood home was completely engulfed. The places they use to play and trained were turning to ash. Salamander and Gajeel rushed in with their horses and swords not caring for their own well-being. They went into a burning hut and searched for anyone trapped. Voices wailed and explosions deafened their hearing. There was no luck in saving anyone and by the time they reached the Hall at the center of the village, they were in the mud faced down as their men knocked them out unconscious.

Gajeel stirred from his headache inducing slumber. His skin was slick and cold as all his armor and tunic were gone and left with his leather trousers. Wrists were rubbing raw and bloody against manacles desperately holding his weight up. His jet black hair clung to his cold muscles. He was chained up between two pillars in the cellar of the hall where they kept all the _Verwerfen_ during their transformation. Dark brown eyes looked around him, still hazy from the smoke and the beating. The whip marks on his back were numb until tendrils of his hair fell from his shoulders to his back. He winced in pain, waking himself from this horrid nightmare.

For only it was a nightmare.

His eyes looked to his right where Salamander was chained up like he was and gashes strewn his body like a wooden training dummy. Gajeel's left had his other family. A half-sister from his father's mistress was chained up in worse shape than the both of them combined. Gajeel flared his nose, angry at whoever did this to his sweet sister. She was only a young teen, training to be the village healer.

"You fuckers!" Gajeel bellowed low and fiercely like a lion. His dark hair swirled around him, trying to muster up any strength to break his chains. The sight of Wendy's blood on her porcelain skin sent him reeling and any pain he felt turned into pure rage. "I'm gonna kill ya with me bare hands!"

"He's awake." He heard one of them say to the other. "Get the Chief." There was no way his father would do this to him—to Salamander—to Wendy.

"Wendy!" Gajeel cried out. "Salamander!" None of them stirred. "What the fuck is goin' on?" The torches whirled around them as the outside air leaked in from the cellar door. Footsteps from a large group approached them and Jose grinned at him.

"Blacksteel." Jose wrinkled his long beak nose and curved his clownish grin. He wore the chieftain cloak his father wore and the chief seal of the Berserkers on his shiny new chest plate. "You've finally awoken."

"What the fuck did you do?" Gajeel squirmed in his chains, straining the metal with his unnatural strength. "Where's my old man?" He roared and someone wearing a mask with one thin slit revealing dark eye came up to him and sliced a deep gash on his right arm. His whole body tensed and shivered at the pain raking through his every being. His eyes narrowed at the serrated knife cutting through his skin and muscle.

"Gajeel!"

"Blacksteel." Natsu and Wendy finally awoke with the help of his malicious screams. "Stop it you assholes!" It was Natsu's turn to flail and try to break his own chains.

"Please stop!" Wendy cried. "Please!"

"Looks like everyone is awake." Jose snickered. "Too bad your father isn't here to see his daughter, son and nephew become _Verwerfen_." The discarded. It was the ultimate punishment and curse for any human with no berserker blood in their veins. If a human had given them the rites, they'd die from the transformation where every cell of their body would burn from the extreme elevated body temperature. If they survive the rites, they serve whomever blood they consumed for the rest of their days.

"You bastard—Ah!" Gajeel roared when the warrior slashed another gash from his arm. Then another soldier came up with a silver chalice and collected the blood pouring out of his wounds. "No! I ain't gonna drink any of yer blood!"

"Who says you're going to drink it?" Jose snickered. "Bring the chalice to me." Gajeel watched as the warrior held the cup to him and Jose pulled out a dagger from beneath his cloak where he slit his wrist and watch the bright red liquid joined his blood. "First the girl."

"No!" Salamander yelled. "Me! Do me!"

"Stab me, torture me!" Gajeel fought his chains again. "Don't give it to her!" Jose snatched the chalice and walked towards Wendy, who was kicking her feet towards him. "You can be chief! You can be alpha! I'll give it all to you if you leave her alone!"

"I have all these things already, Gajeel." He shrugged his shoulders. "Y'know how long I wanted to do this? How long I wanted to challenge Anna and your father and take everything they have? The damn years I had to serve your dirty blood." He grabbed Wendy's face and squeezed her jaw open. Tears fell from her eyes and rolled over Jose's bloody hands. "Now, you get to see everyone you care about die in front of you. All because your parents were fools."

"You'll regret this." Gajeel growled, watching as the warm blood poured over Wendy's mouth. Her body was starting to convulse and throat groaned in pain. "Wendy! I'm sorry—ah!" Gajeel screamed when another gash formed on his forearm. Another chalice was brought to the wound and then the process repeated itself. This time the chalice was brought to Salamander and several Berserks held him down as Jose cut his pectoral muscle and poured the blood over the wound. It only takes one drop of alpha and berserker blood to initiate the virus.

"Now you'll join them." Jose returned his blood to Gajeel's gashes in his arm and the burns on his back. "And if you survive…" He snickered. "You'll serve me as long as I am alive." He leaned in and Gajeel fought his touch against his sensitive skin. "If you escape me…I will hunt you down and slice you up over and over until your body can't heal you no more." He brought the dagger to his thick hair and started to cut tendril upon tendrils until it was a shambled mess and Gajeel fought against the chains, warriors and his own body.

Gajeel witnessed the death of his sister. Wendy's body shook uncontrollably like a fish out of water. The blood on her wrists poured down her arm like wax on a lit candle. He watched as the cries turned silent and body grew limp. With his painful transformation, he could hear her racing heart try to keep up with the berserker blood taking over, but it wasn't strong enough to hold on. His heart raged when he no longer heard her precious heart beat anymore.

Hours turned into days, and on the seventh day Gajeel awoke once again. No longer on two feet, but on four monstrous paws. Memories of his human life started to blur when Jose approached him in his silver gray form. He was the alpha now and along with Salamander he had to obey. For three hundred years he served Jose until Salamander fell in love with Lucy.

"'hat are you on about?" Gajeel phased back into his human form. Heavy muscle covered in his packs blood—and Lucy's blood. Salamander held a wounded Lucy in his arms and she struggled to breath in whilst the blood gurgled from her throat. "Salamander?" He noticed that he wasn't healing. The large gash above his hip bone bled over and over and yet no sign of it clotting.

"I'm fine," He winced, forcing a wary smile. Sweat and blood formed over his body. His body heat was burning up, trying to keep up with his injuries the best he could. "You need to take Lucy somewhere safe." Gajeel's eyes went to the pale girl with her golden locks drenched in thick hot blood.

"N-No." She shuddered. "Not without you." Gajeel wanted to protest with her, but the way Salamander's gaze dropped to the small human, Gajeel was no longer in the room.

"I don't think I can make it." He lied to her. They both knew the only reason he wanted to take her. Gajeel and Salamander very well knew Gajeel could fight them all long enough for their escape. "Gajeel is the only one 'ho could save you." His dark eyes looked up at Gajeel. The same warrior eyes burning with the copper rings the wolf blood had given him. A ring of fire that reflected his Viking heart and Berserker soul. Everything Gajeel needed to be and yet he wasn't. "I can't carry you in this form nor the other."

Gajeel's ears perked up and he growled as he turned to the door of the shed. His red eyes peeked out of a crack in the door and saw the pack making their way through the Baskerville Gardens. He carefully listened to the howls and yelps from the incoming group and not focused on the couple saying their goodbyes. He didn't like this one bit. He didn't want to defy his Master's orders, but his birthright beckoned him to do so. This wasn't the time to fight back, and his deception was going to cost Salamander's life.

"Fuck!" Gajeel roared, punching the shed walls until his fists bled. "You are a flamin' tit, y'know that Salamander?" He bared his teeth at his oldest friend. "'hat 'ould your brother say? Huh? Sacrificin' your life for 'hat? A fuckin' rich girl with no recollection of who she is?"

"Zeref ain't 'ere." Salamander's eyes dropped, he grabbed the small silver necklaced wrapped around his neck. The symbol of their tribe, their gods—the triquetra knot. A token of his brother. "Though, I might see 'im again." Gajeel's eyes widen. A glorious death that would bring him to Valhalla where his brother would be. "Blacksteel. Y'know I don't ask for much."

"I 'ave list." Gajeel snorted. "A list of your demands and wishes from me."

"And this is my final and only request." He said hard and resolute. "Please?" Gajeel's attention went to the outside noise getting louder and closer. He didn't have much time and if they stayed here, they'd all die. His short black hair was slick with sweat and blood, dripping on his shoulder. He asked the chief in him what would the right thing to do. Lucy was the last of his mother's people. The Freyja—if she dies—

"Let's go." Gajeel knelt in front of them and Salamander showed his sharp white teeth.

"Thank you, Brother." Salamander flared his nose and looked down at Lucy.

"No," She fought her tears and shook her head. "No—please—" And before she could say anything else, he kissed her. Gajeel shifted his gaze away at witnessing such intimacy.

"May we meet again." He said to her, cooing her as he transferred her to Gajeel's muscular arms.

"See you in Valhalla." Gajeel said to him one last time. A saying they grew use to during their many battles together, and now this time it actually held weight.

"For you, Blacksteel." He patted his shoulder. "Not anytime soon I'm afraid."

With Lucy crying in his arms and legs striding away, Gajeel ran as fast as he could, and with every memory of Salamander flashed before him. Three hundred years together had ended right there. The pain in his heart burned and from that he knew Salamander was no longer in this world.

* * *

Levy held her necklace between her fingers.

Levy stared at an image of Fenrir and Loki standing over Odin's body, and the Norse symbol peppered the image like some sort of warning. The book she bought at the bookstore wasn't doing anything for her knowledge she inquired from Lucy earlier today. The stories she told about herself and Gajeel reeled over and over again, trying to process it the best she could. Levy normally would process it as stories—another tale to add to her mind library. However, this time the fantasy she thought of was actually Lucy and Gajeel's reality. Levy looked to her side where a pile of books laid in a box next to the couch. The Grimm Tales beckoned for her to refresh her memory of her most beloved tale.

"How do you kill a werewolf?" She asked herself, grabbing the book and skimmed to the only bookmarked page. The wolf was gutted and filled with stones and another alternative ending to the tale was the wolf fell into a trough filled with water and sweet sausages thrown by Riding Hood and drowned. "That's funny." Levy chuckled, witnessing them heal first hand. A slight chill crept into the living room and Levy curled up tighter against the corner of the couch. She wished she could find her long pajama pants in all the boxes labeled clothes. Or at least a blanket.

"What's so funny?" A voice startled her and she shot, closing the book in her hand and turned to see no one there.

"W-What—?" Levy's eyes shifted and she turned back around to see Gajeel kneeling in front of her. "Jesus Christ! You scared me!" Levy pressed the book against her chest. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Jeez," Gajeel clicked his tongue. "Yer not scared of a man turnin' into a giant wolf, but you fear me surprisin' ya?" Her heart settled down and she looked at Gajeel. He sat back against his heels to give her space. It was at that moment she notice Gajeel wasn't wearing a shirt only a pair of dark red loose sweat pants. His hair was no longer in a ponytail and it cascaded appealingly over his shoulders and down his back. Among his taut tanned skin and ravenous hair, his bright blood eyes stood out like a crowned jewel buried in sand.

"I thought you wouldn't show up." Levy said, setting the book down beside her. "Aren't you cold?" Her face heated up, drinking in how handsome he was. Levy pictured him covered in Viking furs and leather, wielding a weapon fit for a chieftain. "Right, your abnormal body temperature."

"Princess told you everythin' didn't she?" Gajeel had to ask. Levy could see how curious he was at how much she knew.

"Enough," Levy flashed a smile. "We only had an hour, so…" Her gaze lingered to his right arm where the scars Lucy mention blended with his skin, though still lighter in color than the rest of him. Each scar filled a goblet and each of those goblets turned his family and friends into _Verwerfen_. He lost his sister and two of his men, leaving Natsu—or the man that looked like Natsu to serve Jose.

"Levy," Gajeel cleared his throat and Levy noticed she was tracing each scar with her delicate finger. "She told you about 'hat?" He gulped and a small gasp left his lips. She didn't stop her touch and he watched him as the memory returned to him through blank eyes. His fingers twitched and she held them.

"Sorry," Levy swallowed hard, pulling her hand away, but Gajeel grabbed them. His eyes begged her to not turn away. "It wasn't your fault." His eyes widen. "What Jose did was unforgivable. It wasn't your fault. And what you did for Lucy—for Summer—I mean Salamander…" She paused and tried to read any change in his expression. "That was honorable. To be perfectly honest…" She avert her eyes to his hands. The thought of Gajeel staying behind and letting his friends go to save themselves made her stomach churn. What if it happened that way? What if Gajeel was the one who didn't make it? Her heart clenched and felt tears forming behind her eyes.

"Levy," Gajeel grabbed her chin with his finger and thumb and forced her to look up at him. "What?" His eyes narrowed on her.

"…I'm glad you didn't stay behind." Levy continued. "If you did I might've been dead with my mother." Gajeel straighten and sighed. His grip around her wrist tightened and stared at her hard. "And I wouldn't have known you."

"But, it ain't like that, Luv." Gajeel said, kneeling back down in front of her. Her knees separated and he set a hand on one of them. "Nothin' you can do about rewrittin' the past. What I did then and what I could have are two different things." He switched his speech from his old and to the modern. Either way, Levy liked how he spoke. "Time has made up for it. In its own little way."

"How so?" Levy asked, but then a devilish smirk curled on his statuesque face. "Huh?" Gajeel leaned forward and Levy giggled as he swooped her up and laid her flat along the couch. He straddled her and Levy looked up at him. His long hair narrowing her vision on his handsome face.

"It took ya long enough to show up." Gajeel leaned down and brushed his nose against hers. Her hand reached for his face where he settled his cheek against her cool hand. He was blazing hot and her entire body heated up almost instantly at the closeness. "Yer not afraid?"

Levy gave him a long look. She always played it safe. Always did what was right without jeopardizing her life and others. Though she wished for something more and always dreamed of fairy tales coming to life. That was when she was younger, and now someone who she cared about was someone out of this world. She wasn't afraid of the thrill this would bring to her future. For all she knew, she didn't want to leave this new revelation and Gajeel's side.

"No," Levy shook her head and smiled. She hooked her arm around his neck and drew him in for a long overdue kiss.

* * *

Outside her apartment, a figure watched as the living room light turned off and Gajeel carried Levy into the other room. He drew his cigarette long and hard until it reached the orange butt, and discarded it on the sidewalk. His gloved hands pulled out his phone and dialed a few buttons. His dark emerald eyes looked around for anyone and he brought the phone to his ear.

"I found Freyja and Blacksteel in Crocus." He spoke into the phone. "I'll find out who they hang out with." He put his phone away and withdrew another cigarette. "You ain't running from us this time."


	6. Chapter 6: Crazy

**A/N: Finally! This chapter has a SERIOUS NSFW WARNING! It's not too explicit, but that might be different for some people. If you read the first chapter you would know what you were expecting, right? Anyways, I hope you guys are doing okay. Last week, I did requests and I couldn't finish this chapter. It's finished now, so that's what's important.**

 **Again Not Safe For Work and enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Crazy

Levy melted against his body.

Gajeel lifted her off the couch and carried her into her room without releasing her lips from his own. His touch was so familiar and yet foreign, Levy almost forgot how much she ached for him again. The smoothness of his skin against her fingers. The intoxicating earthy musk, though she kind of missed the hint of tobacco with his scent. His hands were rough, but his lips were soft, tasting her quivering skin. Levy was unceremoniously dropped on to her bed and giggled as Gajeel crawled on top of her. Her wavy blue hair fanned out on her pillow and Gajeel stopped his trek, looking down at her chest. Levy's face heated up against his intense gaze.

"Your necklace," Gajeel's voice low and resolute. "Where did you get it?" He leaned over to her side and slid his arm under her pillow, where he grabbed the pendant hesitantly with his other hand. Levy flickered to his curious face and then down to her silvery necklace.

"It was my great-grandmother's necklace. A gift from my great-grandpa before they got married." Levy sighed, scooting over and nuzzling against him. He was so warm and inviting, Levy couldn't help but press herself along his muscular body. "You saw this before, haven't you?" He gave her a long look. "That night at the Halloween party. It was you, wasn't it?" Gajeel's lips pressed into a hard line and looked away, but Levy grabbed his face, caressing his stubble jaw. "Why did you leave?" He was pulling away now. "Gajeel—"

"I had to," Gajeel gulped nervously, grabbing her hand from his jaw. "I-I couldn't stop myself if I kept goin' and you don't want me to keep goin'." Fear bubbled up in her throat. She was afraid he might leave her again. "I saw yer necklace and it reminded me of who I was."

"And who you are is stopping from doing what your heart wants?" Levy was bold for asking that. She had no right to tell him what he truly wanted. A selfish thing considering that this was what she desired. And then some. "Gajeel, I know I'm new to your world, but this—" She pressed his hand over her chest and necklace. "—I don't want you to stop and I trust you with my life. So please. Count on me as I do so to you." Gajeel leaned in and set his forehead to hers. She could see it in his eyes how much he wanted to trust her. How much he wanted to believe in her words, though some hesitation lingered. He doubted himself, but Levy knew it would take time for him to trust himself.

"The last time I saw this necklace," Gajeel squinted at the pendant. "Before you ridiculed it with shiny jewels, it was worn by Salamander." The old friend who looked like Natsu. "The pack probably sold it to a merchant for money. Back then, we lived off thievery and gang activities. After Salamander died, I tried to look for his necklace. Something for Princess to remember him by." His eyes held on to the necklace. Levy didn't dare move and watched his eyes go back to that horrific time. There was a sense of alikeness between Gajeel and Lucy when their blank stare would bring them back. Lucy's warm bronze eyes and Gajeel's mesmerizing ruby eyes were like ancient jewelry of their own.

"You care for Lucy, don't you?" Levy asked. "Why do you call her Princess?" His eyes flickered and then looked at her.

"She's—uh—" Gajeel cleared his throat. "We are three hundred years or more apart. She's like—um—my great great times whatever the fuck it is great grandniece." He paused and bit his lip. "My mother's sister was her relative." He paused again, and Levy continued to glare at him. He was avoiding the question. "She doesn't like being called Princess, so I keep callin' her that. Happy?" Levy pondered a bit, playing with a strand of his hair. Lucy did mention how much she hated being the privileged. How she wanted to see and experience the world differently. Free from all her responsibilities as a mistress of a house.

"Cousins." Levy nodded. "Both of you are different."

"Different time periods." Gajeel pointed out. "My people ain't the type for silks and fancy bowls. We live for glory and legacy to our name. She…well, a princess." His fingers moved along her arm slid her fingers between his. "If she was born durin' my time, she would've been my betrothed." He laughed and her smile fell. "Thank god for that. I don't think I like to have a wife like her."

"You don't know that." Levy chuckled, feeling her finger tips tingle against the pads of his fingers. "Lucy of your time might've been different." Gajeel shook his head. "Besides, if she was alive during your time, I think Salamander would've made a move before anyone considered her your fiancée."

"Can we not talk about Lucy—especially like 'hat?" Gajeel grimaced and Levy couldn't help, but laugh at the broody man. "It's not funny."

"It's a little funny." Levy nuzzled against shoulder. "I like you like this." Gajeel gave her a questioning look. "Relaxed…open—" She paused and stared at their hands, continuing their tingling tango. "—I don't know. I just know that I never felt more like myself with anyone before." His fingers left her hands and reached for her chin, guiding them to his gaze. "Until now." She gulped and her eyes dropped to his lips. "Is that silly for me to say?" Her lashes fluttered against his arm and sunk further into his touch.

"Crazy," Gajeel smirked and her face heated up into a faint blush. "A crazy girl believin' in fairy tales."

"A crazy girl falling for a crazy old Viking." Levy inhaled the scent of him and put her hand over his as she nuzzled into his palm. "The question is…has the Viking prince fell for the crazy ordinary girl?" His smirked widen before it fell to a frown. Levy regretted asking for not knowing the extent of the pain she caused.

"Berserkers are different." He gulped. "There was no one else like you." The arm beneath her skull curled and his fingers grabbed a blue tendril without her knowledge. "The centuries I have lived, no one captivated me as much as the other berserkers would talk about. Salamander would mention of it, though never listened. I thought it as trivial."

"What is?" Levy raised her head and it was Gajeel's turn to lay his head on the pillow. She set a hand on his sternum, feeling the beat of his heart and the heat of his skin. The moonlight from her windows casted down his face and the true glow of his eyes shone brightly than before.

"First time I saw ya," Gajeel blinked, and cleared his throat. "Yes, it was that time in the alley, but the first time since then, I saw you at your high school graduation." He paused, glittering eyes looking at her body. "I was loungin' around the woods next to your school. I didn't know it was you until you started dancin' around in the pourin' rain. Your green robe was unzipped and damp—blue dress against your body—mud at your feet—white shoes thrown in puddles—" His hand found her arm and slowly glided his fingers along her skin. "Everyone was worried about their hair and clothes, but you…you embraced it. No cares for what the rain would do to ya."

"I'm not letting a little rain dampen my spirits." Levy giggled, corner of her lips pressed against his bicep. "One of the happiest days of my life." Graduated the top ten percent of her class, got into one of the best architect schools in the country and a new life. It excited and scared her in so many ways she couldn't fathom at the time. And who would have known Gajeel was there and she didn't even know it. "So, were you stalking me throughout my college years?"

"We were on the run." Gajeel snorted. "Can't be worried about a shorty like you all the time."

"Then, you saw me again at the party?" Levy asked and he nodded. "You were in Magnolia at the time."

"I had to follow up on somethin' and you happened to be there." Gajeel explained. "I never thought of seein' you."

"Or kissing me, right?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Or touchin' ya." Gajeel grabbed her chin between his fingers. Her lower belly stirred with fire. A simple touch was all it took to lure her into his intoxicating trance. Levy only had a taste of that bliss and somehow a sense of rage bubbled up, remembering how he abruptly left her wantoning.

"And left me." Levy sputtered out without thinking. "M'sorry." She muttered. "I didn't mean that." She could see Gajeel taken back from her tone. "I'm sure you have your reasons." Gajeel leaned in, however, his lips hovered over hers. Her heart sped up and lips quivered, waiting for his touch, but then he let her go. Her eyes fluttered open and met his conflicting gaze.

"Berserkers mate for life." Gajeel grinned. "It's not only the act but of the heart." Gajeel articulate it clearly. His accent gone. "Ever since that Halloween night I couldn't stop thinkin' about you." His voice low and husky. "I wanted you." His eyes hard and stern. "But, I knew I couldn't. I stopped before I could."

"I didn't want you to." Levy shook her head. "I didn't care of the repercussions."

"You don't know what ya askin'." Gajeel growled and now he pushed her lightly on to her back. "You don't want part of this madness." He pinned her wrists beside her head and Levy struggled against his hold. "My life ain't steady. I could hurt you. And if somethin' happens to ya I don't know what I'd do." His usual disarming red eyes were now filled with compassion. The beast was no longer a beast. He was born human with human tendencies, however, for so long Gajeel believed he was a monster who couldn't love. For that, Levy would prove him wrong.

"My life," Levy gulped, staring up at him. Her hands relaxed against his hold. "I've always played it safe…always by the rules and expectations. The only thrills I seek were found in books, wanting to live like the characters in their reality. Do you understand? It's like Lucy wanting to see the world outside her high walls and marble floors. She didn't care of the dangers, she wanted to live life." She paused when she felt his grip around her wrists relax. "Now, I don't care of the dangers you carry. I'll be happy to go through life, my life, to be part of yours. I know I may be foolish and young—and I don't know much about you—and neither you with me. But, I am willing to spend my lifetime doing so." She returned a long look at him. "If we'll have me."

Gajeel continued to stare at her from above. His jaw tightens and his eyes shifted from her gaze to her lips, thinking about what she said. Everything she said was the tip of the iceberg of what she felt about their situation.

"There's no way of gettin' rid of ya. Is there?" Gajeel shook his head and Levy giggled. He leaned in and kissed her softer than before. This teasing and his body heat were driving Levy mad. For so long she wanted this, and Gajeel was hesitating. "It's getting late."

 _No._

Levy choked on her dying words as Gajeel pulled away, but he didn't leave her side. He lay back down and pulled her against him, nuzzling her head beneath his chin. She wanted to protest him, urging him to continue where they left off at the party, however, the feel of his warm bare chest against her back and his arm beneath her head suddenly made her feel very sleepy. She rarely slept the last couple days and especially today was filled with more chaos.

"Hm," Levy hummed against him. "How dare you leave me hanging like that?" Levy moved her hips against his groin, getting pay back for all the teasing.

"Trust me, luv." Gajeel chuckled. "I'd take ya if I could, but we both have a meeting tomorrow." Levy bit her lip. He was right and glancing up to the digital clock next to her night stand, it was almost three in the morning. "Now, sleep."

"Hm," Levy blinked hazily against his arm. Her fingers softly traced the protruding veins beneath his skin. The warm hand on her belly slowly moved down to the hem of her shirt and she squirmed against his touch, sliding his fingers beneath the cloth. "How can I if you keep doing that" Levy swayed her hips against him, quietly gasping at the growing member between them.

"Levy," Gajeel growled against her hair, fingers curling around her flat stomach. She didn't stop and soon her innocent sway turned into involuntary grinding, ass pressing roughly against his member. The feel of his cock made her inner thighs burning for more. "Ya keep doin' that—"

"Or what?" She gasped, craning her neck and exposed it to Gajeel. "Leave?" She taunted him as his arms wrapped tighter around her. "You wouldn't do that—ah!" Her breath hitched as Gajeel lips encompassed her shoulder. Hot, blistering kiss trailed from her collarbone to her neck, sending lightning bolts throughout her body. Gajeel suckled on her sweet flesh, leaving a blatant mark at the base of her neck. The hand in her shirt glided further up her torso and grabbed her perky breasts. "Gajeel!" She cried out, gulping her gasps as best she could.

"Easy, luv." Gajeel growled. Hot air cooled the marks on her skin. "If it's too much for ya." Gajeel moved his hand back down her belly and Levy stopped him, turning around and this time it was her turn to torture him. His hair fanned out under his back and over the pillow and his curious eyes watched as Levy straddled his hips, grinding her tender apex against him. Levy watched as his hooded eyes drank her in and a low raspy moan escaped his swollen lips. It drew confidence in her heart and she smiled down at him as she moved her hips. His hands found her bottom and muscular fingers clenched tightly, feeling her move on her volition. "Jaysus, Lev." He gulped, fingers curving over her bottom and then bucking his hips to meet her own. She moaned and rolled her eyes, hands finding his and guiding them up her body. She felt the curve of her waist and breasts over his hands, watching his lidded eyes watch in bewilderment.

"Gajeel," She mewled and sucked in a heavy breath. "Please?" Fingers moved down and grabbed the hem of her shirt, dragging it over her skin and her head. Once her shirt was tossed aside, Gajeel sat up and claimed her lips. It was then Levy saw the burning ring of fire around his ruby eyes. She saw them in Lucy, however, in bronze to match her chocolate brown eyes. Gajeel's eyes glowed like hot embers midst the hearth of a campfire. His heavy gaze burned right through her and stirred the fire in her belly, coiling oh so delightfully, wanting more.

Gajeel flatten his hand over her breast, slowly cupping it as his lips fervently claimed the column of her neck. She continued to move her hips as waves of pleasure moved through her body, reaching towards something she came close to achieving that Halloween night. Levy wanted him to touch her, to have his fingers slip between her shorts and panties and resume where he left off at the party. She dreamed of what could have been, and this was far from what she could've hoped.

It was better.

Taking his sweet time, Levy was getting impatient with his steadiness and she pushed him back into the bed. A surprising look came upon his face at Levy's strength to pin his wrists on either side of his head. His eyes shifted to her hands before falling back to and Levy leaned down and kissed him. Dainty fingers glided over his golden skin, feeling the thick muscles in his arms, grazing the metal studs in his arms, and Gajeel growled in the back of his throat as she stole his breath. Levy was astonished by his reactions, never thought she could do this to a man. Especially someone like Gajeel. She was inexperienced and yet her curiosity (and knowledge from the occasional naughty books) was working for him. Levy wondered how far her curiosity would lead her.

Her lips moved to the corner of his mouth, his stubble chin and along his jaw, earning her a new set of low rasps. Hands glided down his broad heaving chest, feeling every expanse of muscle, every ridge convulse under her touch. Her belly ached and her skin burned for more, lips moving down his neck to his chest. The feel of his skin against hers and once her hands found the hem of his pants that was when Gajeel growled and grabbed her waist.

"What—?" Before Levy could finish, Gajeel flipped her on her back and playfully pinned her down with a sinister smirk on his face.

"Yer sure about this?" Gajeel asked, a hand cupping her left breast. His half-lidded eyes grazed over her chest and heat instantly burst through her face at the intimacy. "Levy?" He noticed her tense up and he released his hand from her chest. "Y'okay?"

"I'm fine," She forced a smile. "It's just—" Her throat felt heavy and for some reason felt really nervous. More ways than one. "—I'm a bit…small?" She let out an uneasy chuckle and shrugged her shoulders slightly. Gajeel shook his head, a ravenous tendril came across his face and Levy wanted to move it away, however, Gajeel returned his hand against her soft mound, massaging it and rubbing her erect nipple with his thumb. Her insecurities slowly died and were replaced by the faint wave of pleasure.

"Yer perfect." Gajeel kissed her nose and he noticed her wanting to protest, but he kissed her again. "Perfect." He growled. His tenderness had done her in and she relaxed, watching her chest rise and fall and his eyes stared in a trance. So much sensation, so many unknowns, any thought was simply pushed away and Levy completely gave herself to the pleasure tingling between her thighs as Gajeel's head dipped down and replaced his thumb with his tongue. Her fingers tangled into his thick black hair and tugged at his strands. He growled and continued, looking up at her as she rolled her head back. His right hand found her other soft breast and toyed her with his rough thumb, and his left moved between her burning wet heat.

With one tug, Gajeel swiftly removed Levy's shorts and panties at the same time. Another flush of heat washed over her face, realizing he was making his way down her body, leaving trail of wet kisses on her stomach. Levy's eyes widen and breathed heavily when devilish eyes looked up at her. She didn't want Gajeel to look down there, especially that close, but her heart didn't want him to stop. Her legs spread apart with Gajeel cupping her ass with his hands and slowly kissed the pulsating bud between her legs.

"Gajeel!" Levy breathed in, fists clenching at the blankets so tightly. His fingers played at her hot wet entrance, teasing her as Gajeel's tongue rolled over her folds.

"You like 'hat?" He paused to look up at her, grabbing her breast with one hand. Levy held his hand and nodded along a whimper. Levy wanted to touch him so bad, feeling this new set of pleasure raking through her body. She had never felt so exposed and yet never knew this side of her. To lose control so easily and Gajeel driving her to the brink. She arched her back into his teasing fingers, stretching her entrance and Gajeel complied with a single digit into her quivering core.

"Oh my," Levy couldn't finish her words and Gajeel climbed up and lay next to her. He slipped another finger into her quim and watched her beautiful flushed face react to it, feeling her walls clench around him. His lips found her forehead and Levy nuzzled her cries against his shoulders, biting down on the muscular flesh. He growled at the intrusion and her hands finally getting what she wanted.

More of Gajeel.

"Please," Levy beckoned, rasping against his hot skin. She reached for the hem of his pants, feeling the heat of his cock through his loose sweatpants. He growled against her ear and his fingers moved with her in rhythm to her stroking. "It's not fair you're still clothed." Her breath was raspy and sharp. Levy tried to keep her own eyes open, but all the waves of pleasure in her body flooded to her heated core. Her heart beating hard and fast against her chest and soon all that concentrated bliss exploded into tiny bolts of lightning from her stomach to the edge of her fingers and toes. "Oh my—Gajeel! Oh my gosh, Gajeel!" Her hazy eyes stared at his dazzling red eyes, gasping so heavily against him, Levy didn't know what to do. Her hips moved, meeting his fingers with a thrust of her own, and short wet kisses grazed her jaw, rewarding Levy with Gajeel's own little mewls.

"Yer incredible." Gajeel groaned, and slid his fingers out of her. Levy clenched at nothing, giving her time to catch her breath and watch the handsome Scandinavian Prince peel away at his pants. Levy's hazy gaze flashed opened at the sight of golden skin. So much of it, her whiskey colored eyes locked on the fully erect member, bobbing slightly as Gajeel crawled back into bed. He was surprisingly large, though her inexperience wouldn't know what was average or not, however, her only concern at the moment was if they could fit. "I—um—" Gajeel was at her side again, hand at her waist and waiting for her cue.

"You ready?" Levy encouraged, pulling him over so legs were either side of his hips. She moaned as his hardness rested against the entrance of her. The feel of his head throbbing against her had her antsy. Levy wanted to grab his sexy tight bottom and drive him into her, but she had to wait. From what her friends talked about and the books she had read, she knew this was going to hurt.

Gajeel's eyes stared deep into her eyes without a blink, and she set a tender hand on either side of his head. His dark lashes flickered against his sharp cheek bones, the familiar haunting red eyes stirred something in her chest, something she'd never felt before. For years she dreamed of them. The eye of her savior, a monster—but now it was different as these were the eyes of someone she fell in love with. She read enough to know what it means, though to feel it, Levy had no idea.

Was this it?

She kissed him, tender tongues and swollen lips continued their heated tango as Gajeel pushed into her. Levy gasped. She could feel the inexorable stretch of her body as he edged deeper. Pain burned slightly, but for only a moment. He noticed her discomfort and almost pulled away, however, Levy kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She wasn't going to let him go.

"Don't stop," she whimpered, gliding her fingers over his slick shoulders and threaded them through his long black hair. "Don't hold back." She dared him with eyes that burned like his own. Feral light blazed over Gajeel's eyes and he held her close as he reared his hips back and took her completely in one single thrust.

"Fuck," Gajeel cursed softly against her neck. She cried out, feeling how utterly complete she felt encompassing him fully. The pleasure swimming in her body awakens once again, replacing the pain she soon forgotten. "Yer so tight." Gajeel gasped against her skin, and started to move his hips, feeling her slick walls milking him.

"Gajeel—" She moaned into his ear, digging her nails into his shoulders. She sucked in a breath as his pace quickens and Levy moved with him, kissing his hot slick skin.

"C'mere." Gajeel rasped, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her from the bed. Her hazy eyes met his as she straddled him. The angle was brutally deep and Levy couldn't help herself put move against him. "Levy." He beckoned, holding her tight and guiding her to move her hips with his hands. His cheeks were flushed like the color of his eyes, black hair clung to his sweat slicked skin and the way he said her name—Levy was afraid she might wake up from this glorious dream, afraid of being only a dream.

The thought of that made Levy's heart clench and she entangled her fingers into his hair. Her lips smashed into his, feeling his tongue in tandem with the movement of their hips. Gajeel groaned at the back of his throat, feeling it vibrate through her body and she relished in his taste. She drove her hips down and up again, faster with each revolution. Body tightening, she gasped, but there was no escape. From his mouth. From the feel of him, deep inside.

Levy cried out as it took her, hot white pleasure radiated through every inch of skin and bones. Her body clenched around his and he groaned, his hips slowing, his thrusts becoming deeper. Gajeel shuddered violently against her, one hand against the small of her back as he drove her against him. He laid her back down on the bed and gentle rough hand grabbed her neck and guiding her lips to his. Levy could feel his body convulse above her, powerful and steady thrusts into her tender flesh. She held him, comforting him, pulling him closer with each hot kiss.

"Gajeel!" Levy cried out and with one more thrust, Gajeel shivered into her, relishing in her hold and cries.

"Levy," Gajeel growled, kissing her softly, riding out their blissfulness and catching their breaths. She pulled away slightly, taking a glimpse of his face. Hard, deep set eyes were soft and loving, hooded and burning. His heart raced against her body, feeling it alongside with her own. "Did I—? Are you—?" Gajeel muttered, hands gliding up her hip, dipping to her waist and stopping just below her bare breast.

"I'm fine," Levy smiled, kissing him lightly. "More than fine." She chuckled and kissed him again. "I'm so—" She was lost in him again and her belly stirred once again. "So…" Levy gasped and slid her tongue between his lips.

"Easy, Luv." Gajeel's turn to laugh. "You need to sleep." He smirked at her and kissed her on the nose. Levy pouted, but exhaustion settled in her muscles, feeling how much exertion her body went through. She felt relaxed, safe for the first time in her life in the arms of this man. Gajeel pulled her into the blankets, wrapping his warm naked body around her. "Sleep before I have my way with you again." Gajeel brushed his lips against her forehead.

It wasn't long before Levy fell into a sweet dream.

* * *

Gajeel awoke hearing a scratch at the window.

His blazing red eyes swiftly jumped out of bed without stirring Levy. The scent of honeysuckle and sex remained prominent in the room, and lingered in his nose as he marched out of the room. Heat ignited in his chest, ready to shift at any given moment. There was no point wearing pants. If this was a threat, he needed to phase without any obstructions, though he regret his decision when the familiar white wolf and pink haired imbecile appeared to be the ones making all the racket on Levy's fire escape.

"I think this must be a record." Lucy phased out and quickly slipped into a plain cotton dress. Natsu did a double take, totally missing Lucy moment of nakedness. "Caught Gajeel with no pants twice in one week." Gajeel opened the window, letting them into the apartment.

"Shut yer trap." Gajeel growled, pulling a throw blanket from the couch and tied it around his waist.

"Ew," Natsu cringed. "I sleep with that, y'know." He returned his disgusted look and dropped the blanket. "Even more gross."

"Stop bein' a giant babe." Gajeel snarled. He could smell Lucy all over him, mixing in with his woodsy cologne. Lucy was also giving him the same curious look he was giving Natsu. There was no hiding her scent from his skin any longer.

"Okay!" Lucy shook her head. "Gajeel, we have a problem." Gajeel dropped his snarl and looked at Lucy seriously. "I think we've been spotted."

"How?" Gajeel hissed. Lucy and Natsu exchanged looks for a moment.

"I was telling Natsu everything." Lucy explained. "While we were at my place, I saw someone watching us from the street."

"Did they see you?" Gajeel asked without giving any more detail with the question.

"No," Lucy shook her head. "I phased once I knew we were alone. We hurried over here as soon as we could. I had to tell you." Fear loomed in her voice. Normal circumstances, Gajeel would chew her neck off for coming here. She could've led Jose to Levy's place, but the fact that she was in her wolf form reassured they weren't followed.

"We need to hunt whoever it is down." Gajeel told her. His eyes drifted behind him where Levy was sleeping in the other room. He was going to ask why Lucy brought Natsu here and not back to his place, but Gajeel knew why he was here. "Natsu, right?" The pink haired man resembling Salamander perked up and looked at him. "Y'think you can stay here and keep watch, boiyo?"

"Tch," Natsu crossed his arms and grinned at him. "Who you calling boiyo, boiyo?" Lucy elbowed him and he winced. "Yeah! Yeah! That's why I'm here." He moved towards a closet and pulled out a thick red blanket and dark blue pillow. Gajeel could smell detergent and the lingering smell of Natsu all over it. It was his blanket.

"Hey, Natsu." Lucy strode over with her long legs and tip toed to plant a small kiss on his lips. Gajeel looked away, but not in time, witnessing something he thought he would never see again. "We talked about this. I'll be fine." Natsu looked over at Gajeel and then back at Lucy. "I'll see you soon."

"See ya, Luce." Natsu smiled and kissed her again. "Be careful." He kissed her one more time.

"Princess," Gajeel's voice rose unintentionally and broke up their moment. "Let's go." Lucy looked at Natsu again and he nodded her to go, digging his hands into his pockets. "Salamander," He dared to call Natsu and he reacted to the name. "Tell Levy why I left and I'll see her once this is over." Something strange clenched in his chest. If this was Jose, who knew how long they'll be gone for. A day? A month? He hoped it didn't come down to that.

"Sure," Natsu shrugged his shoulders. "Now, catch the bastard before Levy starts asking a zillion questions." Gajeel and Lucy turned around towards the window, but then he hesitated. Gajeel didn't feel right to leave her like this.

"Wait," Gajeel dropped the blanket on the floor, earning a grotesque look from Natsu, and strode to Levy's room. Her scent returned to him and he inhaled deeply at the intoxicating scent. Levy lay in her bed, she turned over since he left and curled her body into the blankets. Her cerulean hair spread over her pillow and soft snores escaped her slightly opened mouth. "Wait for me." Gajeel cooed and leaned down to kiss her temple, where she stirred slightly with a soft hum from her throat. He moved her hair away from her face, failing as it fell again.

Gajeel couldn't believe it.

Love wasn't something he understood. His parent's marriage was the signature of a peace treaty spanning over centuries. Salamanders fascination for Lucy was questionable and yet baffled by his sacrifice for their lives. He'd hear his men talk about some lass at a brothel or bar over the centuries, but never cared for fake acts of love. No one had drawn him in by their beauty or personality, then again it was his own personality that would make people leave him alone. He couldn't blame them for that, but somehow Levy wasn't intimidated by it. He could sense the fear in her scent, always fear lingered, but something in her—something in her whiskey colored eyes grew intrigued by the feeling—the exhilaration…the fascination…and the love.

Levy gave her heart too easily.

"Crazy girl." Gajeel smirked and planted another kiss along her temple. Without lingering anymore, Gajeel grabbed his sweat pants and left the apartment with Lucy on his heel.

* * *

It was too quiet.

Levy worked there for over week, but the sudden absence of the sports podcast from the cubicle across from hers was driving her mad. She tried her best to focus on her work, hoping it would distract her wondering mind from the man that occupied the space behind her. How abruptly he left without a proper goodbye. To leave after what Levy thought was the best night of her life, made her undoubtedly frustrated, irritated and above all else heartbroken. No note, no e-mail or text message, just an empty cold bed and a messenger boy.

"Starin' at his desk ain't gonna bring 'im back!" The man, who was thrilled to know who Lucy was, lie in the corner of her cubicle with one of her tablets in his hands. When he found out he was possibly a reincarnate of a Scandinavian werewolf, Natsu wanted to adopt the name Salamander and speak in a Scottish-Norwegian accent. Or at least try to.

"Sh!" Levy threw a pen at him and Natsu blocked it with his hand. "No one knows you're here." She giggled when Natsu grabbed the pen and threw it back, but Levy sacrificed herself to protect her computer and expensive drawing tablet.

"Hey, Levy!" Natsu whispered and set the little computer down. "Y'think if Luce and Metal Head are wolves, do you think dragons and dwarfs exist?"

After she found out Gajeel left, Natsu told her about their little run in with a suspicious creature. Something that resembled and from what Lucy told him, something that smelled like them. Levy didn't blame Gajeel for leaving, it was his duty to protect them and make sure they weren't found. If it was Jose, she knew Gajeel and Lucy would have to leave for a while. Her heart weighed heavy, knowing that last night could've been the last time in a long time she would see him again.

"Maybe," Levy smiled, finally sipping at her already tepid coffee. Her mind was in a chaotic state, she completely forgot the only thing keeping her away for most of the day. "Dragons may exist in the east."

"That'll be cool to have people transforming into dragons, huh?" Natsu tilted his head back and stared at the fluorescents. "I'll make a cool fire dragon, don't ya think?"

"Of course!" Levy twirled in her chair, creaking from her movements. "A blazing red dragon with a pink underbelly and glittering pink wings." Natsu frowned slightly and started to laugh. His fingers nervously ran through his pink hair in which has gotten fairly long over the winter months. "You want me to cut your hair again? I've been busy with the move—"

"Don't worry about it, Lev." Natsu smiled, running his hand through his thick salmon colored hair. "Lucy said she can do it." Levy licked her coffee coated lips and stared at him. She couldn't help to give a long side glance at Gajeel's office. Still empty. When Juvia and Lisanna told her Gajeel called in for the entire week, Levy had to hide how she truly felt. Mostly to keep up appearances as Gajeel wanted to keep their relationship a secret. Lucky for them, Levy was very close to calling in, but it was Natsu who told her to go.

And now he was eating an entire box of fresh assorted donut holes on her cubicle floor.

"So!" Levy cleared her throat. "You and Lucy." Natsu paused mid-bite and gawked at her. "I mean—you and a Scandinavian Princess." She flicked her eyebrows, teasing him with a curious smile. He smiled back and resumed his chewing, popping the other half of a powdered donut hole in his mouth.

"It's cool." Natsu swallowed. Remnants of powdered sugar along the corner of his mouth. "She's cool! Haha, like after her story she showed me her crazy strength. Broke a heavy beer mug with her bare hands. Oh! Left a nasty cut, but it healed up like it was a paper cut." Natsu looked like a little kid again, spending their days doing homework and reading him stories. "But, she's cool before she told me all that."

"Are you okay with her leaving like that?" Natsu knew as much as she does, though he wondered how much of Gajeel Lucy had told him. "You must be worried a little bit." Natsu shrugged his shoulders again.

"Lucy has been doing this for years." Natsu said, scratching his chin. "She's like an Alpha Berserky Wolf thing—"He scratched his head, trying to remember exactly the term for her kind. "It sucks I can't do shit about it."

"Yeah," Levy sighed, knowing the feeling very well. She felt helpless and wished she could help Gajeel with something. If any of her binge reading had taught her it was being a nuisance. What could she do against a pack of berserkers?

"Levy," Natsu threw a pen at her, pulling her back from her trance. "They'll be okay. Scrap Metal been doing this longer, right?" Natsu grinned. "They don't stand against Lucy."

"Yeah, she's great." Levy nodded. "Lucy is so nice and energetic. Full of life."

"Unlike doom and gloom," Natsu snorted, crossing his arms across his chest. "I don't see why you like him." Many people would think that and after centuries hearing it, Levy assumed Gajeel easily tuned out the gossip about him. Natsu noticed her glaring at him, lifting her thermos to her lips. "I guess he's okay. Jeez, Lev! Gajeel is rubbing off ya. Givin' me that vicious stare down."

"Sorry!" Levy giggled and switched her crossing legs. Natsu moved his foot over and purposely tapped her black heels, scuffing them slightly with his steel toed boot. "Hey!"

"Shit!" He snickered. "Sorry! I didn't mean to!" Levy threw a series of pens at him and he blocked it with the partially empty box of donuts.

"You better be!" Levy laughed once more and cleared her throat. "I have to get back to work. Are you sure you want to stick around?"

"Unless you want me gone." Natsu shrugged, grabbing the tablet from his side. "I'm not working today and Lucy ain't here. I'll probably leave soon to check on Happy." His gray cat.

"Stay as long as you like." Levy said. "Not when I'm not here." She pivoted in her chair to see Natsu rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Levy grinned and pivoted back to her desk where her projects laid in front of her. So much work to do and yet her mind was somewhere else.

 _Beep. Beep._

Levy grabbed her phone, forgetting to silence it when she arrived at the firm. She looked over her shoulder and it would seem Natsu was occupied by the contents on the tablet screen to notice her text message. She opened the message and immediately grinned from ear to ear at the sender.

 _Sorry. Wished I didn_ _'t leave the way I did. I'll be back as soon as I can._

Levy's heart fluttered and she lost her breath as she imagined Gajeel's sexy voice saying it. Low and resolute.

 _I_ _'ll wait for you. Be careful._


End file.
